In My Silence
by FiliKiliThorinforever
Summary: Anders has had enough of being used then tossed to the side by his family, and he tells them as much. Luckily, or unluckily for him the Gods and the Universe agree and... well... what better way to teach everyone than through a lesson? Mitchell just hopes it gets learnt before its too late.
1. Lessons

**A/N: Alrighty! So story number two! I've had this one floating around in my head for a while, it was originally only meant to be one chapter but it has quickly taken a life of its own and is now going to be multiple chapters. Hopefully you enjoy this, there isn't any smut in it so if that's what you're looking for I apologise profusely! However I'm a huge fan of Britchers (guilty pleasure :P) or whatever it's called :D**

**Let me know what you think!**

**As much as it breaks my heart I do not own any of the characters of Almighty Johnsons or Being Human, I just wish I did...**

* * *

Mitchell woke to a warm heat and sunlight streaming through the window. He raised his arms above his head and stretched, his back cracking loudly and sighing contently he thought back to the events of the night before.

Mike had called Anders to tell him there was a thing at the bar. Anders had been reluctant to go, telling Mitchell they needed to pack for the weekend, even though it was Wednesday and they had the Thursday off to pack for their trip.

_"Come on Anders, we have tomorrow to pack and you haven't seen your brothers for ages. Plus I want to meet them!"_

_"I don't want to go!" Anders complained, lying on the couch throwing an arm over his face._

_"Pleassse! Anders we haven't gone out for two weeks! And there's free booze!" Mitchell whined, all but throwing himself on top of Anders and nosing at his neck._

_"Mitchell" Anders whined back when Mitchell didn't stop rubbing his nose into his neck, occasionally placing light kisses over his pulse. _

_"I'll let you do whatever you want to me after." Mitchell growled, grinning into Anders neck._

_"Urgh! Fine fine we'll go!" Anders relented._

_Several hours later found them in Mikes bar, but not in the happy, welcoming environment Mitchell had hoped it would be. Anders had his fists clenched glaring at Mike and Axl whilst Ty, Olaf and the goddesses watched from the side uneasily, and Mitchell himself was behind Anders, one arm curled around the God's waist, glaring at Axl and Mike._

_"I'm glad you think you've found a lead on Frigg Mike, I really am, but I'm not going with you. Mitchell and I are going away this weekend, and have been planning this for the last month. I have a life too you know."_

_"Anders I don't give a fuck about this temporary roll in the hay you have an obsession with, finding the Frigg is more important!" Mike yelled._

_Mitchell could practically feel the fury rolling off Anders in waves. Ty could sense it too, he was the only one in the group who had known about Mitchell's existence when the two first got together (quite by accident and much to Anders annoyance) but both he and Dawn had sworn not to say anything (both were shocked by the difference Mitchell brought out in Anders, and neither wanted to deny him this rare happiness he'd found) and he knew that Anders and Mitchell had been together now for close to 6 months, so to hear Mike insult his not-so-new friend and brothers lover like that made his blood boil. Before he could say anything however Anders spoke up again, the fury and venom clear in his low voice._

_"You only want Bragi there to talk you out of any trouble your likely to get into. Well guess what Mike? You and shit-for-brains Odin over there can start fighting your own battles and getting out of your own shit. I'm done with being the scapegoat and having to talk you out of trouble all the time and I am SO done with this family. And how DARE you call my boyfriend a 'roll in the hay!' Yeah that's right, my boyfriend, who I've been with for 6 months. Fuck the pair of you, and don't bother contacting me again!"_

_Looking at Ty he added "see you for lunch tomorrow" more kindly before glaring at Mike and Axl as he and Mitchell left the bar hand in hand._

Mitchell grinned to himself, it was the first time either of them had used the term boyfriend and it was Anders who said it first. Mitchell always knew he'd follow Anders to the end of the earth but to hear him willingly put a term on what they had that showed they were actually in a relationship made life all the sweeter in his opinion.

Mitchell looked at the clock on the bedside table. 6:30am, waaay too early to be up on a day off. He sighed and closed his eyes, wriggling to try and get comfortable before realising that the heat he had felt when he woke up was still there, and was getting slightly uncomfortable. He smiled, turning over to face Anders and deciding that he'd make the best of an early rise.

When he was facing Anders he opened his eyes and mouth about to say something when he froze, eyes widening and jaw dropping in shock.

Mitchell took a deep breath to try and stop himself from freaking out. To avoid jostling the bed he reached out slowly behind him, hand skimming the bedside table in search for his phone. He winced, holding his breath as his fingers brushed past his phone knocking it to the floor. When Anders didn't move Mitchell exhaled quietly before turning and sitting up. He slipped out of the covers and grabbed his phone before padding quietly out of the room, closing the door silently behind him.

Mitchell leaned against the wall and in spite of himself he started trembling violently.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?!" He whispered, taking several deep breaths, allowing himself to calm down slightly before thinking. This was something he had no experience in, he might be close to 122 but this was certainly not in his knowledge bank. The next best person to talk to would be Ty, and besides, other than Anders Ty and Dawn were really the only friends he had here. He pressed the main button to switch his Iphone on. Instead of the swipe option appearing on the screen he got a charge symbol. Just what he needed: a flat phone. Mitchell sighed; there was no way in hell he was going back into the bedroom especially not with the current situation. He chewed on his lip before remembering Anders kept a charger with his laptop which happened to live on the coffee table.

Pushing off from the wall he crept to the living room, trying to avoid making any loud noises and made for the couch. He powered up Anders laptop and plugged his phone in as he sat down, hugging his legs to his bare chest thankful for the fact he wore pyjama pants to bed for the first time in a week.

His phone flashed to indicate it was charging and he whipped it up, unlocking it and searching for Ty's number. Finding it he quickly pressed the call button and held it to his ear.

"Lo?" Ty's groggy voice filtered through.

"Hey Ty, sorry 'bout the early wake up. I ah, I need your help, its Anders." Mitchell said quietly.

Ty groaned "cant it wait till lunch time? It's my day off too you know and I was looking forward to sleeping in."

"No it can't wait; I don't think I can handle it by myself."

"What? Did he coma out? Splash some water on his face and he'll be sweet. Better yet stick a couple ice cubes down his pants, that'll sort him out."

Mitchell huffed in annoyance. "No, he didn't coma out. Why can't you... Argh! Tell you what I'll take a photo and you tell me if it can wait till lunch time?" Mitchell snapped, hanging up. He looked at his phone, 3% battery, just enough to get a picture. He made sure his phone was on silent before switching the camera on and unplugging his phone before jogging silently to the bedroom. He opened the door quietly and slipped in, getting as close to the bed as he could. He took a photo before slipping back out and shutting the door behind him and went and plugged his phone in before sending the picture to Ty. Ten seconds later the phone was vibrating in his hand and he put it to his ear.

"WHAT THE FUCK MITCHELL?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

"How the hell should I know Ty?! I woke up to this! He was fine when we went to sleep last night!" He hissed back quietly.

Mitchell heard banging and cursing over the phone, and a female voice asking if everything was alright.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise Dawn was there." Mitchell apologised guiltily.

"Dawns coming over too, we'll be there in 10. Did you call the others?"

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "No Ty, it's not like I have their numbers. Besides they weren't exactly thrilled to see me last night you know. And let's just keep it to your family; I don't know how he'll react with just Dawn, your brothers and grandpa, let alone the goddesses and Zeb."

"Alright I'll call them. You might want to put some coffee on, or get some beers out; I think it's going to be a long day."

Mitchell nodded, already heading for the kitchen. "Don't knock too loud when you get here, I don't want him awake just yet. See you soon."

While he was waiting for the others to arrive he made up a large pot of coffee, and pulled the bread, toaster and meagre toppings they had left in the apartment. They hadn't bothered with groceries on Monday as they had enough to get them through until tomorrow when they were supposed to leave for their weekend. He searched through the fridge and pulled out the rest of the fruit.

In no time at all there was a quiet knock on the door and Mitchell moved to open it. He slipped out and held the door closed behind him, turning to face the Johnson boys and Dawn.

"The fuck are you still doing here? I thought we told you to take a hike?" Axl asked angrily, pissed that Ty had literally dragged him out of the house and to his brothers place.

"No you didn't actually, you said was that I was a 'roll in the hay that Anders was obsessed with' to which he corrected you by telling you I'm his boyfriend. Before I let you come inside and tell you why Ty dragged you here at this time, sorry by the way, we are going to get a few things straight." He turned and gave Dawn a kiss on the cheek. "Morning, you know everything about me and Anders so why don't you get something to eat. There's not much I'm afraid, we didn't go shopping. I still need Ty though."

Dawn grinned back "morning to you too, and thank you I'm starving." She moved past Mitchell and went inside, Mitchell shutting the door behind her.

Once the door was shut Ty moved to stand beside Mitchell and the pair of them looked at the 3 Johnsons.

"So," Mitchell started "first of all, I know you're Gods. I know everything about your Gods, I know what happens to mortals when they know about Gods. So luckily for me, I'm not mortal. My name is John Mitchell, I'm 121 years old and I'm a vampire, if you want me to prove it, fine, if not then let's move along."

Mitchell and Ty watched a range of emotions flick across the 3 Johnsons faces. Axl was the first one to react in any way; he grinned. "Bullshit!" He laughed, "Like there are vampires!" Mitchell rolled his eyes before taking a breath, his eyes blinking to become obsidian, and opening his mouth to show his fangs.

"Fuck!" Mike and Axl gasped, leaping backwards.

Olaf grinned at Mitchell before clapping him on the shoulder. "I thought I picked up something unusual about you last night! My first vampire! Awesome!"

"Grandpa you're not stoned again are you?" Ty asked with a sigh.

"Slightly but that's not the point, every species of the supernatural have a different scent, plus it explains the thoroughly confusing vision I had 3 nights ago."

"Ok! Not important!" Mitchell cut in. "Point is whether you like it or not I'm with Anders and big words from the likes of you aren't going to change how I feel about him. Safety disclosure, you're all safe. Gods blood doesn't affect me like human blood does, no Dawn isn't in any danger either, I'd rather kill myself than hurt her as she and Ty very well know."

Mike snapped his mouth shut, the answer given to his unspoken question.

"I think that's everything you need to know, now onto why you're actually here. I'm going to let you all in and I need you all to be dead silent. You can react after you've seen him and we're in the living room as I don't think he'll be too forgiving if you surprise him first thing in the morning. I've been quiet since I woke trying to figure out how best to handle this but I'm really out of my depth here." Mitchell's voice dropped to a whisper on the last part as he led them into the apartment, motioning for them to follow him.

Ty and Olaf were right behind Mitchell, as Mike and Axl looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"You do remember Anders telling us to fuck off right?" Axl whispered loudly. Ty and Mitchell gave him the death stare making him shut up.

Mitchell looked at the Johnsons before pushing the bedroom door open and moving to the side to let them past. All four Johnsons walked into the room before Axl promptly fled the room, quickly followed by Mike, whilst Olaf looked surprised and Ty impressed as they walked out. Mitchell left the door ajar and followed them into the lounge.

Axl rounded on Mitchell "what the FUCK DID YOU DO?!" He hissed, too terrified about waking Anders.

"I didn't do anything! I woke up to him like this!" Mitchell shot back, staring the God down.

"Your picture didn't do him any justice" Ty said shaking his head.

"Well clearly the Gods have decided that we need to learn something." Olaf said, stating what was clearly the obvious.

"Well how the hell are we supposed to follow this lead to find Frigg? Selfish prick only thinks about himself!" Axl exclaimed in frustration.

"I think we have bigger problems than the Frigg Axl" Mike said exasperated before Mitchell cut him off.

"Finding Frigg? Who the FUCK gives a shite about the Frigg?! Anders wouldn't have had a choice in this matter and you're calling him selfish?!" Mitchell yelled.

"Ah guys? Anders is awake." Ty said focusing on the hallway as Anders came towards them.

Mitchell was the only one who didn't freeze in fear. Instead he took a step forward and raised his hands. "Hey Anders, something's happened as you can probably tell… can you… ah, understand me? Nod or shake your head, I'm not fussy." He said in what he hoped to be a soothing voice.

"Mitchell?" Dawn stammered, shocked at seeing her boss for the first time.

"Yes Dawn?"

"Why is Anders a lion?"

"Good question Dawn, good question."


	2. So What's the Plan?

**As much as it breaks my heart I do not own any of the characters of Almighty Johnsons or Being Human, I just wish I did...**

* * *

There was only one word to describe Anders, Mitchell thought, and that was majestic. He was a beautiful lion in his mind, he had a tawny mane, similar to his hair and his fur was sleek and golden. The most mesmerising feature was his eyes, which were the same shocking blue as before. There was no mistake, Anders hadn't been 'replaced' with a lion; Anders was the lion.

And Anders looked pissed.

His hackles rose and he lowered himself into a pouncing position, a growl ripping from his mouth as he looked around the kitchen.

"Anders?" Mitchell asked hesitantly, moving forward as he knew he was the only one strong enough to hold a beast like this down.

Anders attention snapped back to Mitchell, and to everyone's surprise he stood and moved towards him, rubbing his head against Mitchell's legs and a throaty purr rumbling through his chest. Mitchell grinned at the others and scratched behind one of his ears.

"This is so cool! Anders! Dude you're a lion!" Axl exclaimed in delight.

The change was instantaneous, Anders started growling and baring his teeth at the youngest Johnson brother.

"Anders it's us, your brothers." Mike said, moving forwards only to jump back when Anders took a swipe at him with a hiss.

"Anders!" Dawn said admonishingly "Play nice."

Anders turned his attention to Dawn and walked over, only to find Ty and Mitchell blocking his way. He sat down and huffed, letting a small purr escape his lips as he head butted Ty's legs, trying to get him to move.

"Hey bro, bet you weren't expecting this when you woke up this morning huh?" Ty said, watching Dawn warily as she moved around both men to Anders, who licked Ty's hand before turning and rubbing his head against Dawn's stomach purring happily.

"Well I guess we know who our new pet is and isn't willing to get close to." Olaf said watching with interest.

To everyone's surprise Anders walked over to Olaf before springing up on his hind legs and placing his front ones over Olaf's shoulders, nosing at his face.

"Anders if this is your attempt at a tall joke it's a pretty poor one." Olaf said, struggling to stay upright with the unexpected weight of his grandson. Anders licked a stripe up his face before settling back down and strolling towards Mitchell.

"Hey babe, we'll figure this thing out soon yeah?" Mitchell said giving the lion a scratch behind the ears and placing a kiss on his furry nose.

Anders gave his hand a lick before leaping onto the back of the couch, placing his head on his large paws and watching them all intently, his eyes narrowing when he saw Mike and Axl.

"Ok" said Olaf clapping his hands together, "first things first. I've heard of a couple of times where this has happened in the past, it's been a while, about a hundred years ago must've been the last time, so this isn't new."

"Ok so he can solve whatever issue he's got and will go back to normal?" Axl asked, making no move towards his brother. He wanted to pat him but clearly he, or at least the lion version, had something against him.

"Not sure, I don't remember much of the story if I'm honest, pretty sure I learnt about it sometime in the 60's and, well; you know what they were like. All I remember before I got stoned is that aside from recognising the people around them, they are as wild as the animal they become. Basically he'll recognise us and how he feels, or rather was feeling about us before this happened, but he won't be afraid to rip up the furniture or mark his territory if he feels so inclined. I think one guy changed into a raven right at the beginning of migration season and they never saw him again, rumour has it he may have changed back mid-flight over the ocean."

Everyone winced at that thought. Anders watched Ty pick up a piece of toast before leaping off the couch and padding over, darting his tongue out and licking at the jam on the toast. He shook his head however as he didn't like the sticky taste and let out a small growl in annoyance.

Ty sighed at the loss of his toast. "That's cool Anders I'll just get another piece." He went to walk away when Anders nipped his hand, it was a light pressure, but had him stopping none the less.

He froze, not sure of what to make of Anders behaviour. Anders chewed gently on his hand, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to give him an idea of what the problem was. "Mitchell, when did Anders last have something to eat?"

Mitchell frowned as he watched his lion chew on Ty's hand. Not Ty's lion, or Mikes or Axl's, his lion he thought with a sudden flare of possessive jealousy.

"Mitch?"

"Sorry what?" Mitchell said focusing on Ty.

"Do you know when Anders last ate?" Ty asked again as he tried and failed to pry his hand from Anders mouth, giving up with a huff.

"Uh we were meant to get dinner after the thing at the bar, but Anders was too pissed off after to eat anything, so breakfast most likely, unless he had lunch at work."

"He didn't" Dawn said shaking her head "he had three meetings in a row at the office yesterday and decided he'd he wait for dinner."

"Ok so I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that he's hungry, do you have any steak or anything that we can give him?" Ty asked, now using his free hand to pry Anders jaw open to free his hand.

"No we don't." Mitchell groaned, now seriously lamenting the decision to skip grocery shopping that week.

"There's a butchers not too far from here that has decent prices, I'll go pick some meat cuts up for him if you like." Dawn said as she fished the company card out of the wallet Anders had left on the table the night before.

"That would be awesome Dawn, get a large bagful as we don't know how much he'll eat or how long he'll be like this." Mike said; speaking up for the first time since Anders had taken a swipe at him.

Dawn put her jacket on, gave Ty a kiss and Anders a scratch before she left. Anders followed her to the door but she closed it before he could get out. He batted at the handle before letting out a whine and moving back to the living room.

No one was paying any attention to Anders as they were busy discussing ideas as to why he changed, so none of them noticed when he moved to the open ranch slider and walked out onto the deck. He moved to the balcony and stood on his hind legs, resting his front paws on the railing and looking around, whining at the barrier that was stopping him from roaming free.

Inside Mitchell and Mike had started arguing about what they were going to do after he'd been fed.

"We need to figure out how to turn him back quickly or we'll lose this lead we have on the Frigg." Mike said angrily.

"How many times have I told you, I don't give a damn about the Frigg. Right now I'm more concerned about Anders, figuring this out and keeping him safe. To start off with we can't stay here whilst he's like this."

"Why not?" Axl asked butting in.

"You've seen the size of him; now compare it to the size of this apartment." Mitchell replied.

Axl looked around. "I don't understand" he said, annoyed Mitchell wanted to talk in riddles.

Ty rolled his eyes "Axl, the apartment is too small for Anders. Lions by nature require a large space to be happy so we need to take him somewhere else, where there's more room and less for him to break."

"Fair enough, so what have you got in mind? There's nowhere nearby that we can take him so we'd have to go on a trip, but even then I don't know which areas would be safe for him." Mike mused scratching his head.

"Well," Ty said slowly, watching his older brother for his reaction "to start off with the bar would be a safe place. More room for him to roam till we find somewhere else."

Mike started to protest but Olaf cut him off "it's not as if it'd be a bad thing if he broke anything, you said you wanted to renovate so you'd get some free help."

Mike sighed, he knew he couldn't deny that, and it would mean Anders had in some way performed some free labour.

"Uh guys?" Ty said, suddenly looking around concerned. "Did anyone see where Anders went?"

Mitchell looked around wide eyed, mentally kicking himself for not keeping an eye on his boyfriend when they didn't know what he would do. There was an almighty roar that had everyone's eyes snapping to the balcony in horror.

"Shit I forgot we left it open last night!" Mitchell gasped as he scrambled to the ranch slider and flung himself outside. Ty joined Mitchell and together they wrapped their arms around his neck and tugged him down. Mitchell peered over the side, praying that no one was in the street; and muttered quick thanks that it was just parked cars that were there.

Mitchell turned to see Ty tugging on Anders neck to get him inside, only Anders was being stubborn and was trying to pull back, growling all the while. Mitchell stood behind him a gave him a good shove, forcing him to follow Ty through the door and once Mitchell was inside he shut it quickly and locked it just as Anders tried to dash back out.

"Alright change of plans, Axl bring my car to the front, we're going to the bar. Ty's right, it's too risky keeping Anders cooped up here, especially if he's going to try and get free at every opportunity. Ty you call Dawn and tell her to meet us there." Mike said taking charge, he might not want Anders at the bar, but he didn't want the wrong people seeing his brother and causing all hell to break loose.

* * *

Out on the street in a car animal welfare was called. "Hello there, I'd like to report the sighting of a wild and dangerous animal at someone's property. No ma'am this isn't a prank call, if you have an email address, I can send through video evidence to back me up."


	3. A Plan Of Action

**As much as it breaks my heart I do not own the characters of Almighty Johnsons or Being Human, as much as I would like to!**

Axl hurried down the stairs, Ty's keys jangling as he went. Mike had told him to get the van as close to the front door as possible so they could get Anders straight in without delay as he was concerned about people walking past and spotting him, and trying to explain why a lion was coming out of a flat was going to be difficult. He ran to the van and drove it over, thankful for the large gap right in front of the apartment and left the van running so they could drive off as soon as Anders was inside. He opened the side door, sat down and sent a text to Mike giving him the go ahead. Now all he had to do was keep an eye out for anyone out and about and wait for his family to join him.

Mike opened his phone when it buzzed. "It's Axl; he said the vans in place so we're good to go."

He looked at Ty, Olaf and Mitchell and groaned. All three of them were trying to get Anders to move away from the ranch slider, only he was having none of it and wouldn't budge, grumbling all the while in his throat because he now couldn't get through the glass barrier to his spot outside.

Ty groaned, he had given a particularly violent shove and all he had accomplished was having Anders bare his teeth momentarily. "God I knew he was stubborn but this is ridiculous!"

"Olaf, Ty, why don't you two go and check the coast is clear? Maybe he'll respond better if it's just me." Mitchell suggested. They needed to get Anders somewhere bigger and soon as he just couldn't shake the feeling he'd gotten of being watched when he was on the balcony, yet he hadn't spotted anyone from where he was.

Ty looked at Mitchell unsure, he wasn't very confident that Mitchell would be able to control Anders on his own, but figured it'd be worth a shot. Both Gods moved to the front door, Olaf standing just outside and Ty moving towards the stairwell, thankfully they only needed to get down the one flight of stairs before they reached the van.

Once the two had stepped outside Mitchell grabbed the large head and pulled it round to face him. Anders snarled at him, his hackles rising and his teeth on display. He was blown away with how fierce, powerful and gorgeous Anders looked right then, but he knew that it was also a challenge, and it was a challenge he was willing to meet. He grabbed onto one of Anders canines and lowered his head so they were only inches apart. His eyes snapped to black as he bared his fangs and he let out a growl more terrifying than the lions.

Anders backed up instantly, his tail between his legs and lowering himself to the ground letting out a pitiful whine. Mitchell advanced on him; his eyes still black and snapping his teeth together a couple of times for good measure. When he was right in front of Anders the cat rolled onto his side, showing him complete submission as the lion now knew he was no longer the top of the food chain.

Mitchell crouched in front of Anders and gripped his jaw, not hard enough to hurt but firm enough to show who was in control. Anders tongue darted out and licked at his hand, another whine slipping through his teeth. He waited a moment longer before stroking the muzzle, allowing his eyes to switch back to their warm chocolate colour.

"Good boy." Mitchell murmured as he gave Anders a scratch behind the ears, earning a purr. He stood up and grabbed a fistful of fur at the back of Anders neck giving it a gentle tug.

"Up" he said, and to his utter relief Anders stood on the first go. He hadn't been sure as to whether challenging Anders would work or not, but it had done the trick, and hopefully it would last. He looked up at Mike, who looked shocked at what had just happened. "What? You alright?" he asked with feigned innocence, knowing exactly what the problem was.

Mike stood by the counter, mouth agape and eyes wide. The shock that Mitchell had actually managed to get Anders to obey him was tiny in comparison to the fear he felt at the monster on display in front of him. It was even more terrifying to know that his little brother was dating this monster, so he decided silently to himself then and there that the moment Anders was back to normal, he was going to get Axl to ban Anders from seeing Mitchell again, it was the only way to keep him safe and alive.

Mike gave Mitchell a false smile. "Yeah everything's fine, I was just surprised that he responded to just you after three of you tried and failed to get him to do anything a minute ago."

Mitchell smirked. "As a male lion it would be in his nature to view himself as the alpha and challenge those he saw as a threat. I answered and won his challenge, showing him that I'm the stronger of us so hopefully this means he'll behave. Don't forget it's still Anders and he's still in there, he's just responding to his instincts."

Mike nodded; his false smile still upon his lips. Did Mitchell threaten Anders normally? _Most likely_, he thought, so he'd have to talk to Axl as soon as the pair were out of ear shot. "It makes sense I guess, now we really need to leave, the longer we're here the lower the chance of sneaking him out."

Mitchell nodded, something about Mike was off and he didn't like it. He was going to have to keep a closer eye on Anders, make sure the lion was in his sight at all times. If Anders didn't trust his brothers then he certainly wasn't going to either.

He looked down and realised Anders had been sitting on top of his feet, purring happily whilst nosing at his stomach occasionally. With a pleased grin he grabbed part of his mane and tugged gently in the direction of the door. Anders stood, freeing Mitchell's feet allowing him to stand slightly in front of him so he could guide him to the van. When they got to the door Mike slipped past them to help check no one would spot them, making Anders growl at his closeness and Mitchell to snigger silently at Anders reaction.

Mike peered around the hallway before closing his eyes and focusing. The scents of the neighbours helped him pin point where they were in their homes, none were getting ready to leave their homes for the time being, but that could quickly change. Giving Olaf a thumbs' up he headed towards Ty.

Olaf looked at Mitchell who was restraining Anders around the corner. "Mike said we're good." He whispered loudly. Mitchell nodded and secured his hold in Anders mane, using the fur to guide the lion out of the apartment. He tugged him towards the stairwell but Anders let out a soft whine and tried to back up, not liking the look of the glass area. "Hold up" Mitchell said quickly, dropping into a crouch in front of Anders and making them face each other.

"It's ok Anders, you're alright." he cooed soothingly as he scratched him behind the ears. He stood and turned his back to the stairwell, then without letting go of Anders fur he started walking backwards, pulling the cat along with him. Having Mitchell in front of Anders seemed to do the trick as he followed willingly to the stairs, and hurried forwards when he saw Ty, purring and head butting his stomach.

Ty chuckled in surprise "hey bro; missed me huh?" he said as he scratched Anders cheek causing the cat to lean into the feeling looking for more.

"What's the hold up?! Mitchell if you can't control him I'm taking over!" Mike hissed up the stairs.

Mitchell glared in Mike's direction, wondering how upset the others would be if he punched him.

"Ignore him." Ty warned, "He's not the most patient of people in the world."

"And probably jealous that Anders is doing what you say and not him." Olaf added bringing up the rear.

"Move it!"

Mitchell rolled his eyes and Ty and Olaf sighed, and together the three of them got Anders down to the entrance door, Mitchell thanking his lucky stars that the surrounding neighbours viewed security cameras as an unnecessary hassle. Once they got to the bottom of the stairs Olaf hurried forwards to hold the door open as Mike went and watched one end of the street, Axl copying him for the other side. Ty ran and jumped into the drivers' seat, Olaf waving Mitchell over once Mike and Axl both gave him the thumbs up to proceed.

"Alright Anders lets go." Mitchell said, tugging on Anders mane in encouragement. He ran through the entrance, the soft thudding of Anders paws on the concrete telling him he was close behind. When he reached the van he leapt inside, throwing himself sideways out of Anders way. It was a good thing he did too, as Anders sprung towards the van from the building entrance, clattering noisily into the van and bumping into the opposite side. Olaf jumped in straight behind his grandson, slamming the door shut to stop him escaping and Mike and Axl jumped into the front next to Ty who pulled the van out and headed for Mike's bar, all the vans occupants relaxing once they started moving.

Mitchell and Olaf got themselves comfortable on seats in the back, and to their amusement Anders decided to join them. However he quickly discovered he couldn't fit comfortably on the seat next to the two humans so he did the next best thing, he flopped heavily onto their laps, rubbing his head contently into Mitchell's stomach.

Mitchell and Olaf had both let out a huff of surprise when Anders dropped most of his body weight on top of them. "Wow" Olaf huffed as he struggled to remove his right hand that was now pinned underneath Anders body without success "he's heavier than he looks."

"He's not that bad." Mitchell said casually as he stroked Anders face, the lion purring happily in return.

"Yeah well you've only got his head on you." Olaf huffed back, rolling his eyes when he saw the shit-eating grin on the vampires face.

The drive to Mike's was short and uneventful to everyone's relief, Mitchell still couldn't shake the feeling that someone had been watching them and he was anxious to solve this new problem, because the longer Anders stayed this way, the more likely they were to get found out.

Ty loudly sighed in relief as he pulled up to the back door to the pub. Mike jumped out and opened the back doors as wide as they'd go before opening the pub door.

"You can back it up Ty." Mike said walking up to the driver's window. With Mikes help Ty got the van as close to the door as he could before putting the brakes on. Mitchell and Olaf had to shove Anders a few times as he'd dozed off on their laps.

"Come on you lump." Mitchell said, shaking his lions' shoulder. With a low growl Anders opened his eyes and rolled off to look at Mitchell expectantly.

"Sheesh he's like a sauna!" Olaf grumbled as he dried his sweaty palms. Mitchell grinned as he moved to the back of the van, tangling his fingers in Anders fur on his way past and tugging the cat after him. Anders leapt down and followed Mitchell into the dark bar, whilst Ty started up the van once Olaf was out and parked it round the front.

"Dawn just text and said she's on her way over but wants to know if we need anything else." Ty announced as he strolled into the bar blinking as the lights flickered on. Anders was currently pacing around the bar sniffing at everything he passed, Mitchell had found a seat at one of the booths where, unbeknownst to Ty he could see everyone without anything blocking his view, Axl was seated at the bar, a beer already in his hand and watching Anders with interest, Olaf was behind the bar rooting through the alcohol supplies and Mike was coming down the stairs with a laptop in one hand and his cell in the other, he glanced at Anders before taking a seat, occasionally checking on him as he finished his text making sure his brother hadn't damaged anything and powered up his laptop.

Ty watched in fascination as Anders completed a lap before padding over towards the bathrooms. When he found he couldn't get through the door he let out a whine, looking at Mitchell then back to the door. Mitchell arched an eyebrow at Ty who happened to be opposite him before shrugging and moving to let Anders through the toilet door, following him inside.

"Ok," Mike said as both vampire and cat left the room "I've text the Goddesses and told them they need to get here ASAP. I haven't told them why, only that it was urgent."

"Well in that case I'll get Dawn to stop by mine and pick Ingrid up." Ty said, already pulling his phone out.

"What should we do in the meantime?" Axl asked, "We can't really keep him here now can we? We have no idea how long this will last and as you said this will get too claustrophobic for him."

"Well I was thinking about that on the way over. There are a couple of hunting areas around, the closest one is in Waikato, about a three and a half hour drive from here. I'm thinking we take him there, go on a camping trip of sorts whilst we figure it out. It should be closed at the moment so hopefully we'll be alone."

"You know grandpa when you're not stoned your actually pretty smart." Mike said as he opened his web browser.

"Thank you, all great ideas are born from somebody you know." Olaf responded cheerfully making Mike roll his eyes.

Ty and Axl laughed, and their laughter was soon joined by Mitchell's who followed Anders out of the bathroom. "What's so funny?" Ty asked, watching his friend and feral brother curiously.

"Well if we the leave toilet door open slightly, enough for Anders to get in and out of then Mike won't really need to worry about any mess. Turns out other people using the head made Anders go all territorial in there, he's got pretty good aim too." Mitchell snickered at the expressions on the Johnsons faces. "What are you lot surprised about? The fact that he relieved himself in a decent place or the fact that you forgot this was just another basic requirement, one that he resolved for you by himself?"

"Both?" Axl asked embarrassed.

Mitchell shook his head. It was typical of Mike and Axl, he knew, they always underestimated and abused Anders when he was human so why not when he was an animal too? "What were you all talking about?" he asked instead, knowing that now was not the time to voice these thoughts, but he certainly would be doing it once Anders was back to normal.

"We were discussing what to do about Anders," Ty said, ignoring the annoyed look that Mike shot him.

"What do you mean 'what you're going to do?'" Mitchell asked immediately, his eyes narrowing as he placed a protective hand on Anders back.

"He can't stay here Mitchell, it will be too unnatural for him and keeping a lion in the middle of the city is too risky, especially if he tries to make another break for it. We're thinking about going camping at a hunting reserve, they're closed this time of the year so there won't be anyone else around and he can hunt for food himself. Mike's called in the Goddesses so with their help we can hopefully figure out what caused this and how to reverse it faster."

Mitchell nodded, the logic was sound but he wasn't comfortable with having so many people know about Anders, in his eyes more people meant more danger for his lover, and he knew that if any of them put Anders in danger or tried to take him from him then he wouldn't hesitate to protect what was his.

Ty seemed to sense Mitchell's train of thought. "We want to help him Mitch, really. I know you don't trust Mike or Axl, but trust me ok? We'll fix this." he added softly.

The vampire nodded and ran a hand through Anders mane, wanting physical reassurance but for what he wasn't sure. Anders moved forwards a few paces before flopping down in the middle of the room. He rolled onto his back and was lying so his head was closest to Mitchell, tilting his head back so he was looking at Mitchell upside down and reached a paw out, batting at nothing and letting out a whine.

"Belly rub?" Olaf asked with a grin as Mitchell made his way to the prone lion. He looked at Ty and Olaf before crouching down and scratching Anders stomach. Anders let out a loud purr before wrapping his paw around Mitchell and pulling him to his chest, causing the vampire to let out a surprised yelp as he landed on top of Anders. He struggled to get up but found himself pinned, Anders purring contently before he started licking Mitchell's face.

"Ah! Ow Anders ow ew stop it!" Mitchell groaned trying to push Anders mouth to the side, trying to stop the sandpaperish tongue from tearing his face. Anders seemed to have decided to change tactic as he latched onto Mitchell's arm, tugging the vampire further up his body before dropping his arm and rolling, throwing Mitchell to the ground and following the now sprawled out vampire to head butt his face, purring all the while before flopping on top of him, looking unbelievably smug. Mitchell could only stare at his lion in shock, before a wicked grin split his face when he latched on to what Anders wanted.

"You want to fight you monster? Well lets fight!" he twisted and squirmed, trying dislodge his boyfriend before huffing and using his supernatural strength to buck Anders up long enough to roll out from underneath him. Anders quickly got to his feet, sensing the change flicking his tail playfully. Mitchell pounced on him and grabbed him in a loose headlock, which he tried to shake off, unsuccessfully, so he did the next best thing, he dropped and rolled to the side breaking the hold and ran to the other end of the bar, Mitchell letting out a shout of indignation before chasing after him.

The Johnson clan watched the game of cat and mouse (or vampire in this case) with amusement, Mike wincing when Anders leapt onto a table and off the other side, wood splinters flying off from the gouges left by his claws. Mitchell hid behind a booth and Anders turning around when he noticed he wasn't being followed. He crept back the way he came, flanks rippling as he moved silently across the bar. Axl had pulled his phone out at the start of the game and now had it trained on his older brother with baited breath. Anders stopped not too far from the booth Mitchell was hiding behind, his tail twitching as he picked up on the vampires scent. He turned to the right and crept silently up onto the seat, moving onto the top of the booth and looking down at Mitchell who was waiting for him to appear at the side.

Mitchell froze when he saw the grins aimed at him and smelt his lions scent closer than it should've been. Mitchell looked up and grinned. "You cheeky shit!" he yelped before Anders jumped down onto him.

Just then the door to the bar swung open and Dawn, Ingrid, Michele and Stacey all walked in, Dawn and Ingrid laden with plastic bags. Ty moved towards Anders and Mitchell who were still hidden behind the booth.

"Dawn and the Goddesses are here," Ty whispered "keep him quiet until we tell you to bring him out."

Mitchell nodded as he wrapped his arms around the cats' neck and held his face close to his chest. To his relief it seemed that Anders knew the atmosphere had changed again and was now content to sit quietly with his head in Mitchell's lap purring softly. Ty looked fondly at the two before leaning against the booth casually, blocking any possible view of his brother. Mike and Olaf relieved the two women of their bags and unpacked them on the bar.

"Wow Dawn there's heaps of meat here!" Olaf said impressed as he piled up the meat parcels.

"Yeah well the butcher gave me a good deal for it all, also asked about a potential contract with us so I came away with more than what I thought I would."

"For fucks sakes can we cut the crap?!" Michele butted in with a glare. "Might I remind you Mike that I should be at work right now, I can stay for about 20 minutes before I have to get back. You said there was an urgent matter and if it's about the price of meat then I'm outta here."

"Sorry Michele." Mike said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Ok the reason I called you here is something has happened to Anders..."

"Did the little prick get himself shot did he?" Michele asked hopefully.

A growl reverberated around the bar making the Goddesses look around confused, whilst Ty glared at Michele. Said Goddess suddenly paled when a lion stalked out from behind one of the booths, low to the ground with his hackles raised and his teeth bared.

"What the hell is a lion doing here Mike?!" Michele hissed at her boyfriend, terrified as the cat stalked towards her.

"I'd watch what you say about my boyfriend you bitch!" Mitchell hissed as he followed Anders, glaring daggers at the Goddess and ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Anders," Ty called warningly. "Mitchell! Stop him would you?" he asked urgently when Anders didn't even twitch when Ty called his name, so focused he was on his prey.

Mike stepped in front of Michele with wide eyes, knowing the shield he was offering was of no use, especially as Anders hadn't shown any love towards him since the change.

Mitchell continued glaring at Michele as he strode forwards and grabbed Anders mane tugging him backwards.

"It's ok babe, just ignore her." Mitchell said soothingly as he pulled Anders further away, the others visibly relaxing now that there wouldn't be a confrontation. When Mitchell was happy with the distance he sat down and pulled Anders to him so that the cat ended up lying partially in his lap, allowing him to nuzzle into Anders neck and keep him restrained.

Mike cleared his throat. "So yeah, this is the problem and it's a problem we don't know how to fix. We kinda figured it was a lesson-needs-learning thing, but who the lesson is for we have no idea, and as you can see keeping him around like this is too difficult, he's already tried to make a break for it."

"Oh Anders," Dawn said shaking her head "what do we do?" she asked as she started unwrapping some of the meat and putting it onto a platter she'd grabbed from Ty's.

"Well we found a hunting reserve that's closed right now and not too far from here that we're going to take him to, means he's not cooped up or in danger of getting found out. Then we'll figure out where to go from there, we'll probably camp there for a while." Olaf answered as they all watched Dawn walk over to Anders and place the platter of meat near him. Anders, who had been purring happily in Mitchell's lap lifted his head and sniffed at the air, his nose guiding him to the platter nearby. He rolled off Mitchell and padded over, sniffing at the meat before letting out a soft chuff at Dawn before digging in.

"Oh dear. This is bad, this is very bad!" Ingrid mused worriedly.

Mitchell's attention snapped to the oracle. "Who're you exactly?"

"I'm Ingrid, and the Goddess Snotra. I'm an oracle, like Olaf."

"And more reliable," Ty murmured off-handedly.

"You wound me Tyrone." Olaf said looking slightly offended.

"Oh ok I know who you are, Ty said you're living with him at the moment." Mitchell replied with a smile. He knew out of all the Goddesses Ingrid was Ty's favourite, and she was also the most compassionate. So if she was saying that something about this was bad he knew he should listen. "Why is this bad Ingrid?" he asked kindly, praying it was in fact the opposite.

"Did Olaf tell you about the last time this happened?"

"The guy who turned into a raven and died at sea?"

"Yes him. You know why he died right?"

Mike raised a brow at her. "Olaf just said he changed back over the sea."

Ingrid sighed and shook her head. "Well from what we understand from the knowledge that has been passed down to us is that the smaller the animal, the quicker they lose themselves to the creature they are. It was believed that if the lesson wasn't learnt in a certain amount of time they'd become lost forever. Now the boy who'd changed, Máni the God of the Moon, he ended up a raven for several weeks, when it should have only lasted about three days. Of course when his siblings figured out what the lesson was he was no longer who he once was, however he somehow he managed to fight back and change into himself. There was an Ullr in their family who had been tracking him, he sensed him change back a thousand feet above the ocean, and well, we all know there was no way he would have survived that."

Mitchell shook his head. He didn't care about the rest of the story; however there was one part that stuck with him. "You said that those who change have a time frame. If raven-boy had three days, how long will Anders have?"

Ingrid looked at Olaf who was looking considerably paler than before, and remembering more of the story as Ingrid told it. "If we're lucky…" She said slowly, her brow creased slightly as she tried to work out their time frame, "we'll have at least a week. However it was rumoured that the more we indulge their wild nature, the quicker they disappear."

Absolute silence met this final revelation.

"So," Mitchell swallowed "if we don't solve this in the next week, I could lose him? And if we take him somewhere where he can roam around and be free, we're cutting into his time?"

"I'm afraid so. Unfortunately we don't have much of a choice where Anders is concerned; he didn't change into a creature that would be inconspicuous if seen outside. Olaf is right; the hunting reserve is the safest option for him."

Mitchell, Dawn and the Johnsons watched Anders in horror as he looked up at them, licking his lips before he let out a huge yawn and wandered over to Dawn, sitting next to her and putting his head under her hand so she could give him a scratch.

"I can't lose him." Mitchell whispered, feeling as though he had been stabbed.

"We won't Mitch, I promise. We'll figure it out." Ty said, placing a firm hand on his friends shoulder.

"Alright, we're taking him to the forest, pack your bags boys and make sure you pack enough for a week." Mike said.

"I'll go to the supermarket and buy you food. I'd come with you if I thought I'd make a difference, but Anders had five meetings with clients set up and I can't abandon them, we're still a business after all." Dawn said as she pulled out her phone to start making a list.

Ty kissed her on the cheek. "You're amazing Dawn, if you put it on the company card we'll all transfer our money over later."

"What time are we leaving?" Mitchell asked as he went and pulled Anders to him so Dawn could leave.

"Us, not you. You're not welcome Mitchell." Mike said looking at his phone.

Mitchell laughed, before stopping and glaring at Mike when he the God just looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're not welcome to join us."

Everyone had frozen, and no one made a sound as they looked between the God and the vampire.

"Mike..." Ty said warningly. He wanted to strangle Mike, why did his brother have to be so stupid? Could he not see this ending in violence if he didn't back down?

"No Ty, we don't know anything about this guy, other than he's a monster and probably violent towards our brother. I will not have him come with us, and as soon as this is over I will be making damn sure he doesn't go near Anders again."

"Oh God..." Ty and Dawn moaned quietly, knowing that whatever happened now was not going to end well.

Mitchell's eyes snapped to black and his fangs extended, a loud growl ripping from his throat. "How dare you," he hissed "how dare you accuse me of hurting him! I love Anders and he loves me! I've never raised a hand to hurt him which is more than can be said for you, or have you somehow forgotten all the times you've used him as a punching bag?" He wrapped a protective arm around Anders who was at his side growling loudly, glaring at Mike with pure hate on his handsome face.

"I'm only going to say this once. Don't you DARE come near Anders again, ever, unless I give you direct permission. As of this moment, in fact as of last night, you lost the right to claim him as your brother. The only Johnson's allowed near him are Ty and Olaf."

"What about me?" Axl asked angrily, he was really beginning to dislike this Mitchell character, after all who did he think he was, banning Mike from coming near his own brother?

"Same applies to you as your dear Mikkal, little God." Mitchell sneered "you've never cared about Anders, so why would you start now? Now I'm going to go back to the apartment and pack what I need, as well as something for Anders when he turns back. If I come back and find anyone but Dawn, Ty or Olaf has so much as even looked at him, then I'll show you exactly what a vampire can do. And just so you know the ONLY reason I haven't torn you in half is no matter how much you lot have hurt him, he'd never forgive me for killing you no matter how tempting it is."

Mitchell grabbed onto Anders fur and tugged him over to a table where he nudged him to jump onto it. Anders circled on it to get comfortable before flopping down, resting his head on his paws to watch the others.

Dawn swallowed, trying to calm her racing heart from the fear Mitchell had instilled in her. He was one of her closest friends, and she'd known almost right from the start what he was, but this was the first time he'd changed in front of her where he wasn;t just showing what he was, and she couldn't deny she was for the moment slightly scared of him.

"I think I'll just stay here," Ty said wrapping an arm around Dawns waist. "Can you pack my stuff for me love?"

"Sure, I'll go do that before the shopping. I'll see you soon." She replied shakily, kissing his cheek before hurrying out the door.

"Right, I suggest we meet back here say, in an hour? We need to get out of here soon if we want to be there before lunch." Olaf said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Whose car should we take?" Ty asked, "Because whose ever it is should probably pick everyone else up."

"Well we're going to need a 4 wheel drive as they're the only ones big enough and only Mike and Anders own a 4x4." Olaf said as he grabbed his keys from the counter.

"We'll take ours," Mitchell said, "Mike's doesn't have a boot and can't fit everyone. I'll pick you and Axl up before we come here and get Anders, Ty and Mike last. Pack as little as possible, I've got to get the tent, packs and sleeping bags in, plus Anders will take up some room."

"I've got a trailer out back we can take, that'll make it easier for us." Mike offered, not wanting to anger the vampire any further. Besides he knew Anders would take up most of the room in the boot and he knew that packing for a week with food included would make for a lot of bulky bags.

"Alright then we'll use that. Mitch, you take my van back to yours and we'll see you, Olaf and Axl here in an hour, Michele, Ingrid and Stacey, we don't need your help right now but keep your eyes and ears open for anything suspicious that could be related to this ok?" Ty said taking charge as he sat down next to Anders.

"Alright" Mitchell said "see you then."


	4. The Campground

**As much as it breaks my heart I do not own the characters of Almighty Johnsons or Being Human, as much as I would like to!**

* * *

One hour, eight bags, a trailer, one large tent and copious amounts of groceries later, everyone was inside the bar ready to go. Mitchell had grabbed several large blankets and a duck-down duvet before leaving the apartment and placed them in the boot of the car to make Anders more comfortable. They were now waiting on Ty and Mike to finish securing everything onto the trailer before getting Anders into the car. Ty had insisted sorting out the trailer first because it meant that all they had to do was get Anders in and hook the trailer up before leaving, rather than having Anders wait around by himself.

"Ok we're good to go." Ty announced as he walked into the bar. "Mikes going to back the truck up and we'll do the same as before to get him in."

The others nodded. Mitchell still wasn't thrilled about having Mike drive, but after a rather heated discussion they all agreed that Anders would actually be happier if Mitchell was close to him rather than at the other end of the car. Soon enough there was a toot at the loading door and Mitchell moved towards it.

"Come on Anders" Mitchell called over his shoulder.

Anders didn't budge from the table he'd been on for the last hour however as he was fast asleep. Ty rolled his eyes before going and shaking his brother awake.

"C'mon fuzzy."

Anders yawned loudly before pushing up from the table and climbing off. Rather than head for Mitchell who was waiting for him Anders headed for the other side of the bar.

"Anders! Where are you... Oh right." Mitchell and Ty grinned at each other as Anders ducked into the bathroom, and a minute later the golden lion joined them again, going to stand by Mitchell and lick his hand.

"Alright come on then." Mitchell said as he tugged the lion towards the door. He opened the door and saw the boot open and waiting for Anders. "Go on then!" Mitchell chuckled giving the cat a gentle shove.

Anders leapt inside the truck and turned to look at Mitchell, letting out a whine when the vampire didn't follow him in. Mitchell grinned as he shut the boot before moving round and climbing into the backseat. Anders let out a grumble when he realised he couldn't properly reach him.

"Sorry love but I get to travel in style." Mitchell said as he pulled his seatbelt over his shoulder before turning to the left to lean against the door, reaching across the back of the seat to give Anders a scratch.

In no time at all the trailer was hooked up and the remaining Johnson's piled in, Ty and Olaf in the back and Axl and Mike both in the front.

"Alrighty then, let's get this show on the road. Axl don't you touch that stereo!" Mike warned as they pulled away from the exit, all of them tooting and waving at Dawn, Stacey and Ingrid who had hung around to see them off.

"But Mike –"

"No buts! Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole."

Collective groans could be heard floating out the car windows as they headed to their destination.

Four hours, a bathroom break and a routine yet dangerously-close-to-hell-breaking-loose-if-Anders-had-been-discovered police check later the car pulled up to a large camp ground. They pulled up under the cover of some trees and Mitchell climbed out and had a look around, deciding with a grin it was just what they needed.

It was a ten minute drive through bush tracks to get to where they were which meant that the likelihood of anyone joining them or surprising them was minimal. The clearing they arrived in appeared to curve around the trees in the middle creating a bend and giving campers some privacy from each other and the section they were in was big enough for them to spread out comfortably and play some cricket or rugby if the desire was there. There was an old fire pit in the centre, a wide stream along one edge with a sign explaining the types of fish that they'd find in there and long drop complete with flushing system hooked up and hidden away. The trees that they had parked under had a track that led into the deeper part of the forest and another sign with the description of the game they'd find in there. All in all, Mitchell decided, it was perfect.

He moved to help Ty unhook the trailer and wheel it to the side of the car, before heading to the boot where he could hear Anders whining and scratching at the glass.

"Bout time you woke up you lazy sod" Mitchell laughed as he pulled the boot open, leaping aside as Anders went clattering out. He froze, looking around at his new environment.

"Alright babe make sure you - " The moment Mitchell had placed his hand on Anders head, the lion reacted, bolting away from Mitchell leaving him stunned before shaking himself and chasing after him.

"Anders no! Come back here!" Mitchell yelled, terrified his lion was going to run into the bush and disappear. To his utter relief however Anders stopped at the campfire and gave it a sniff before darting off again to follow the new smells.

Mitchell heaved a sigh of relief, for the time being Anders seemed content just explore the area, so rather than stand there he moved back to help the others unpack and set up.

It took them just under an hour to get completely set up, the 8-man, 4 room tent that Anders and Mitchell owned from a company who had hired them and given them products to try was put to good use, Mitchell and Anders had the centre room, Ty and Olaf had the one on the left and Mike and Axl on the right and in the extra room behind Mitchell's they placed all the bags, groceries and anything else they needed out of the way in. They had set up all the camp chairs near the campfire, which was a safe five meters from the awning and were currently moving the last of the gear, the chilly bins with beer and cold food into the back room.

The five men had kept an eye on Anders throughout the setup, which he'd made easier for them by finding the soccer ball Mike had packed and brought it to them, wanting to play. They very quickly learnt Axl and Olaf were the people not to give the ball to as their ability to kick it was questionable at best, Mitchell, Ty and to everyone's shock Mike were the best people to give the kicking duties to. Mike was surprising not because of him being able to kick, but because Anders actually wanted to play with him, as when the ball accidentally rolled towards him Anders had been hesitant about going near him to get it, but he only waited about 3 seconds after Mike sent the ball sailing to run after it, bringing it back to him, or at least near him and nudging it with his nose as he was still wary about getting close. This went on throughout the setup, which had Anders panting heavily after the numerous runs across the clearing.

He brought the ball up to Mitchell who was helping with the last of the gear and flopped down in front of him, tongue lolling to the side as he watched them.

"Bit tired there Anders?" Ty asked with a grin, laughing at the huff Anders gave him in response.

Anders lifted his nose to the air and sniffed, suddenly on his feet and following his nose to the forest. Mike watched him with a frown before calling on Ullr to help him sense what had his brother curious.

"There's a pack of deer around, probably 300 meters in or so." Mike told Mitchell who was looking between the God and the lion. Anders looked at Mitchell and let out a whine, pacing in front of the trees as though he was torn between staying with them or following his nose.

_The more we indulge the animal nature, the quicker he'll disappear._ With Ingrid's warning ringing in his ears Mitchell sighed, this was exactly what Ingrid had warned against yet if Anders was hungry or really wanted to leave, he doubted any of them could actually stop him.

With a sigh Mitchell nodded "go on then, just come back yeah?"

"Don't worry too much Mitchell, Mike will know if he goes too far." Ty reminded him kindly, as they all watched Anders shoot off into the bush "in the meantime I'm gonna go fishing, care to join?"

Mitchell nodded, hoping against hope that they weren't shortening Anders timeframe with every step he took further into the forest.

* * *

"You see that stag Joe? Imagine how much a head like that could bring us!"

"I see it, we've just got to wait for them to stop moving and we'll take him down, we'll see if we can bag a couple others as well as we should get a pretty penny for the pelts. This sure is going to turn into a worthwhile trip."


	5. A Dangerous Turn Of Events

**As much as it breaks my heart I do not own the characters of Almighty Johnsons or Being Human, as much as I would like to!**

* * *

Anders had only been gone about 10 minutes and in that time Olaf and Axl had decided to go for a walk whilst Mike, Ty and Mitchell were getting the fishing gear organised. If they were lucky they'd be having fresh fish for dinner and possibly breakfast the next day, otherwise they'd have to start on the camp food Dawn had brought them.

Just as the three fishermen were about to head to the river they heard Axl calling for Mike frantically from the bend leading to the other campsite. With a worried glance between the three of them they dropped their fishing gear back at the tent and raced over to Axl who had just been joined by Olaf.

"What's going on Axl?" Mike demanded.

"Come with us and tell me what you make of it." Olaf said; worry marring his usually cheerful features.

Mike looked at Ty and Mitchell before following his Grandfather and brother round the corner. When they rounded the trees Mike, Ty and Mitchell froze. There in front of them was a hunter's campsite, several carcasses were hanging from the trees, and several weapons were lying around as well as a recently used filleting board.

"Oh God" Mike choked out, struggling to swallow the bile that had risen in his throat.

"The park was supposed to be closed, no one should be here." Ty said frantically, looking even paler than usual.

Mitchell stood there frozen, taking everything in. There were hunters here. But they weren't here. They were in the bush. Anders was in the bush. They were in the bush with -

"ANDERS!" Mitchell screamed; turning to look at the bush with wide eyes before a gunshot ripped through the forest.

* * *

Anders crept forward through the low brush after spotting the herd he'd been tracking for the last 10 minutes, making sure they'd stay upwind and oblivious of him. It was a herd of 15 or so which meant there was a large selection for the evening meal. As he crept forward he felt a ripple move through his body which felt as though it was a shiver of excitement, but not knowing that if Ingrid had been there right then she would have said it was indication his human mind was already starting to fade.

He froze on the slope above them when a branch cracked and echoed through the small clearing, his head turning to the sound. The deer had frozen as well, looking around nervously for the creator of the noise. After several minutes they relaxed again and he crept forwards.

As he focused on his prey however, he didn't see a gun barrel slide through a small gap in the brush, or the red dot that was trained on his chest.

A sudden scream of his name had him turning in surprise.

"ANDERS!"

BANG!

* * *

"Alright Joe, they're relaxed, they won't notice us." Jake breathed.

"I'm lining up the - Holy fuck what the hell is that?!" Joe whispered in shock, head whipping to look properly.

"What's - what the fuck Joe is that a lion?!" Jake whispered frantically.

"Don't be ridiculous Jake there's no wild lions in - oh shit you might be right..." Was the breathed response.

"He's going after the buck!" Jake hissed, watching the lion creep forward with wide eyes.

"Who gives a flying fuck about the buck Jake?! Can you imagine how much we'll get for shooting the first wild lion in NZ?! Give me the red-dot sight cause I'm not missing this shot." Joe whispered excitedly.

A branch snapped as Jake moved slightly to grab the open bag and get what his friend needed, and the pair moved slowly to attach the sight so as not to startle any of the creatures further. Once the sight was attached they waited until the lion and the deer had relaxed again before slowly sliding the rifle barrel forwards on the perch they'd made for their guns.

"Ok Joe in 3...2 - "

"ANDERS!"

BANG!

* * *

Mitchell and the Johnson's stared at the direction the shot had come from in horror.

"Anders! NO!" Mitchell screamed as tore off into the bush, Mike and Ty hot on his heels with Ty yelling at Olaf and Axl to get ready to leave in a hurry.

"Which way Mike?!" Ty yelled terrified.

Mike paused for less than a second before turning slightly more to the right at the exact same time as Mitchell, before the pair went sprinting through the forest with Ty right behind them, all three tripping on the occasional root but not sparing a second thought for any injuries they may have just gotten, so urgent was their need to get to Anders.

Several moments later the gun went off again, quickly followed by shouting.

"Fuck did you get it?!"

"I think so but the bloody bastards fast!"

"Where'd he go?!"

"There!"

"NO!" Mike roared as the three of the tore into the clearing, him and Ty running at the hunters as Mitchell looked around frantically for the lion.

"Anders! Anders where are you?!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! We saw the lion first so he's ours!" Jake yelled.

Mike and Ty looked at each other and nodded, before simultaneously punching the two men, sending them flying into the tree and sliding down unconscious.

"Anders!" The three of them screamed, looking around frantically. Just then a weak mewl reached their ears sending the three of them sprinting up the slope. Mitchell choked back a cry when he spotted a splatter of red against the yellowed pine needles and continued forward, desperate to find his partner. Down the side of the slope hidden behind a tree Mitchell spotted Anders hind legs, too still for his liking.

"Oh God" Mitchell sobbed as he stumbled towards Anders, hearing Mikes and Ty's gasps as they spotted him as well.

The three of them rounded the tree and Mitchell dropped to his knees by Anders head. He was alive, that was the first thing he noticed due to his heavy breathing. Mitchell gently moved Anders head into his lap stroking his face gently as his eyes scanned his body, a whimper escaping his lips when he noticed the two pools of blood.

"Jesus Anders," Mike breathed as he fell to his knees next to his brother, pulling his shirt off so he could wipe away the blood to see the injury.

Mike and Ty worked quickly to remove the blood as quickly and gently as possible, trying to ignore the pained whines Anders was making.

In the clean-up they saw that the hunters had indeed hit both times, one bullet had torn into his front left leg, and the second had gone straight into his lower abdomen.

"Oh shit Anders! Mike what do we do?" Ty moaned, feeling completely hopeless as he watched his brother bleed out before his eyes.

"We need to get him help; I won't to let him die!" Mike growled, pressing firmly against the wound in his body to try and slow down the bleeding.

"Well what are we going to do Mike? Take him to the vets? Pretty sure that'll raise a few questions don't you think?" Mitchell snapped, immediately making soothing noises to the lion who was getting more distressed.

"I don't know Mitchell," Mike snarled as he tried to stay calm "we need to get back to the car and I'll call Michele to find out what we should do to help him."

Mitchell scoffed "oh yeah, let's ask the woman who hates patients and hates Anders even -"

"Guys!" Ty shouted as he tried to stop his brothers bleeding "stick it in your pants and shut the fuck up! My brother is dying! So bury whatever issues you have with each other or I swear to God neither of you will be allowed near him again!"

Mitchell and Mike glowered at each other for a moment, before both were spurred into action when Anders let out an agonised whine.

Mike leapt to his feet, "Can you get him back to camp together? I'm going to call Michele and find out what to do. We need to get him to her but I don't think he'll be able to hang on for 3 hours."

"We've got it just go." Ty said as he stood and looked around, trying to find something they could use to transport him.

Mike dashed off and Mitchell moved into a crouching position. "Help me get him up" he instructed Ty, gently hooking his arms under his head and chest, trying to get Anders to his feet.

"Mitch I don't think that's such a good idea, walking will make it worse for him."

"He won't be walking." Mitchell said with a grunt, hauling the weakened lion to his feet. "Can you lift his front half cause I need to get under him."

Ty nodded, quickly catching on to what the vampire wanted to do. It was difficult, Anders was already weak and jostling both injuries were painful. He didn't stop growling and tried to put up a fight, but the blood loss and pain seemed to be slowing him down.

"Quick Mitch now! This is the best I can do!" Ty huffed as he struggled to keep Anders upright. Mitchell ducked underneath and positioned his shoulders so they were right in the middle of Anders torso, he stretched his arms out and gripped Anders side and stood, the lion now draped across his shoulders. Anders hissed but didn't move as the pain he was in was now too great and Mitchell's hold was like iron.

"You ok?" Ty asked warily, afraid his friend was going to collapse under the weight and hurt both him and his brother.

"I'm fine Ty. Vampire remember? Super strength and all that shit?" Mitchell said with a grin as he started walking quickly back to camp, trying to minimise the amount he jostled Anders.

"Ok if you say so." Ty agreed as he hurried after the pair.

After a moment's silence Mitchell gave a strained laugh. "Actually the super strength is bullshit, that's the kind of crap the twi-hards believe. We're only slightly stronger than humans but that's the case for most supernatural beings. I'll be fine with him, let's just get out of here!"

* * *

Mike burst into the clearing, Olaf and Axl looked up from where they'd arranged all the bags and packs that would allow for immediate packing if required.

"Mike?" Axl called out as he rushed past and dived for the car where they'd all left their cell phones. It had been a somewhat unanimous agreement to keep them in the only place that was 100% water proof and less likely to get lost or stood on if they were kept in there.

"Anders was shot! Those fucking bastards got him twice, he's alive but it's not good!" Mike yelled at the pair who had hurried over as he rooted through the glove box, letting out a victorious yell when he found his phone.

"Get the first aid kit and some water; I'm going to call Michele to find out what to do."

Olaf and Axl looked incredibly pale as they raced off to get the requested items, none of them imagined the trip going so wrong so quickly.

Mike shoved the phone to his ear as he ran to the tent to get some extra blankets. He knew if they had to remove the bullets themselves they'd have to perform the impromptu surgery on something relatively clean (sterile was wishful thinking out here). He thanked all the Norse gods out there that Michele answered on the 3rd ring.

"Mike this is a surprise I -"

"Michele I need your help!" He said urgently, still trying to find a suitable blanket.

"What happened?" Michele asked suddenly serious.

"There were fucking hunters here Michele! We found their camp after we let Anders loose on a herd in the bush. The bastards shot him! Twice!" A choked sob escaped his lips on the last word, he'd never felt so helpless in his life and the prospect of losing his baby brother (Anders was always the baby brother in his eyes) was cutting him deeply.

"Is he alive?"

"Yeah, he uh... He's alive but bleeding pretty badly."

"Ok good, this is good Mike, we can help him. Where was he hit?"

"He got one in the arm and one somewhere round the stomach area."

There was silence on Michele's end as she thought, trying to think what the best course of action to take would be.

"Michele?!" Mike yelled desperately, he had just caught a glimpse of Mitchell and Ty moving through the trees into the clearing so whatever they were going to do would be soon.

"Put him in your car, get Ty to freeze around the wounds enough to slow the bleeding and any damage and drive into town. There's a vets there, ask for a Carol O'Neill, she'll help him."

"Michele he's a lion!" Mike snapped, "Somehow I think she'll be questioning how we came by a lion before helping."

"Mike she won't I promise, I'll call ahead as she's an old friend of mine and she's also Eir, The Goddess of healing. Trust me she can help."

Mike nodded before realising she couldn't see him. "Alright call her, tell her we're on our way and will need a back door to get him in." He snapped his phone shut before wrenching the car boot open, motioning for Mitchell and Ty to come over.

"What do we do?" Ty asked as he hurried forward, Mitchell not too far behind him.

"Michele said you need to ice the wounds to help slow the bleeding, and to take him into the vets in town as -"

"I'm not taking him to the fucking vets! We'll get turned in and we'll lose him for good, I won't let that happen!" Mitchell roared, glaring at Mike with his fangs on display.

"If you'd fucking quit interrupting me you would have allowed me to say that the vet there is also a Goddess, so our secret will be safe." Mike snapped.

Mitchells jaw snapped shut as he bit back his retort. He knew Mike was helping, but he was having trouble focussing knowing that the man he loved was slowly bleeding out in his arms.

Ty climbed into the back of the car and motioned Mitchell over. "Place him in here and I'll try to stop the bleeding, we need to hurry." He said urgently.

Mitchell nodded and hurried to the boot, lowering Anders inside gently and joining Ty in the back, both making soothing noises as Anders whined in pain. Mike slammed the door shut and raced to the driver's side and started the car. As he jumped inside he yelled out to Olaf and Axl who were on their way over.

"You two stay here! Pack everything and load it into the trailer and get ready to go!"

"Where are you going?!" Olaf called out

"Vets in town, have an appointment with Eir, Michele said she can help."

"Good luck!"

"Oh and Olaf, if you see those two hunters again, you deal with them with whatever means necessary." Was Mike's parting words as he slammed the door shut and reversed the car before taking off down the track.

"He'll be ok right?" Axl asked nervously as they watched the car disappear in a cloud of dust.

"For Mike and Mitchell's sake, I hope so."


	6. Open Threats

**As much as it breaks my heart I do not own the characters of Almighty Johnsons or Being Human, as much as I would like to!**

* * *

With the help of Ty's cell phone they pulled up outside the vets 15 minutes later. The hectic trip had been a vocal one, between Mike's swearing about hicksville traffic, Mitchell's murmurs to his lover, Anders pitiful and pained whines and Ty's attempts to calm them all.

There was a lady standing on the steps watching them as they pulled up. Mike wound the window down as she hurried over, briefly noticing a closed sign on the main door. _'Well at least we won't have unexpected company.'_ He thought as she stopped in front of him.

"Follow me; I've got a gurney set up out back." She instructed before hurrying off.

"Hang in there buddy" Mike called as they followed her retreating form. He spotted the gurney as they turned around the corner so he drove past it before throwing the car into reverse, getting the boot as close to the stretcher as possible.

He parked the car and killed the engine before jumping out to help Mitchell and Ty manoeuvre Anders to the edge of the open boot. With the vet's help and Mitchell's strength they managed to slide him gently onto the table. The moment he was on the vet tied him to the table.

"Just to keep him in place and avoid making his injuries worse." She soothed upon seeing their thunderous faces.

"Thankfully we were empty when Michele called; I sent my assistant home for the day, told her there was paperwork I wanted to catch up on seeing as our receptionist is sick. I'm Carol by the way, or Eir, Goddess of healing, it's nice to meet you," she said as she started wheeling the gurney up the ramp towards the back door. "And who would you all be?"

"Mike, Ullr."

"Ty, and Höðr."

There was a pause as Mitchell didn't reply straight away. Carol looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. He rubbed the back of his neck slightly embarrassed, only looking at her briefly before returning his gaze to his semi-conscious lion.

"Mitchell, um vampire."

"Right," she said giving him a curious look as she rolled Anders into a surgery room. "Alright I'm going to need some help –"

"I'll do it" Mike and Mitchell said in unison before glaring at each other.

"Actually I'm taking Höðr, sorry lads."

"I'm the one going in there and that's final." Mitchell growled at her.

"No Mitch you're not." Ty said as he placed his hands on Mitchell's shoulders. He lifted a finger to silence him before he continued on. "You look me in the eyes and tell me right now that you wouldn't react in any hostile way the moment she did something you didn't like that could cause him to bleed more."

At Mitchell's silence Ty continued on. "I didn't think so. You and Mike would just get in the way, whereas my joyous powers can actually help stop the bleeding."

"Alright Ty, come and scrub up, you two go wait in the waiting room, we'll come get you when we're done." Carol said as she shooed the God and Vampire away, shutting the door behind them. Her words of "Alright Ty, here's what we're going to do" following them down the hall.

Mitchell and Mike moved silently to the waiting room, Mitchell making sure there was plenty of room between the two of them. He spotted a chair by the open ranch slider and swept past the eldest Johnson brother, effectively cutting him off.

Mitchell smirked after spotting the glare Mike threw his way through the window before throwing himself into the seat. He pulled out his cigarettes and lit one up, the deep drag of tobacco helping to calm his fraying nerves.

"Do you have to do that in here? You could step outside if you wanted to smoke." Mike huffed, settling into a chair on the other side of the room, as far from Mitchell as he could get.

"Do I look like I care about what you think? Let me think, um no I don't." Mitchell replied looking straight at him as he took another drag.

Mike glared at him, debating whether it was worth a broken hand just to try and wipe the smug smirk off the bastard vampires face. After a few moments of silence a plan started to form in his head, he might not be able to hurt the vampire physically, but he could definitely hurt him emotionally.

"I hope you said your goodbyes to Anders in the car." He said evenly, turning his head to stare at the wall and managing to refrain from looking at the vampire to see his reaction.

"The fuck is wrong with you? Anders isn't going to die!" Mitchell asked incredulously, disgusted the God had so little faith in his own brother.

"You misunderstand me. He'll live, but you saw him for the last time the moment that door shut."

"What the fuck are you on about?" Mitchell asked as he narrowed his eyes, now fully facing the God.

"You won't ever get to see him again. The moment he changes back I'll be making sure Odin orders him to stay away from you for good, even making it physically painful to be near you if I have to." Mike sneered, facing the horrified looking vampire.

Mitchell thought he'd taken a stake through the chest at Mikes revelation as it was definitely something that was possible, Anders had given him fair warning about the 'Odin Orders'. Next thing he knew he was on his feet, stalking towards Mike who leaped up to meet him in the middle, the anger practically rolling off the pair of them in waves.

Mitchell and Mike ended up so close to each other they were almost nose to nose, Mitchell's inch height advantage not doing much for the current situation.

"You wouldn't dare." Mitchell hissed, his eyes quickly bleeding to black.

"I would and I will. I won't let my brother be manipulated by a monster who only wants a living blood bank! You might as well leave now because you won't be seeing him again." Mike snapped back, jabbing a finger into Mitchell's chest.

"Let me make something very clear you bastard. I love Anders; I love him with every fibre of my being, just as he loves me. I was in a bad place when I met him and he saved me, just like I saved him from destroying himself. Whilst you were all busy focussing on your own lives, finding Frigg and beating him every time something didn't go your way, I picked up the pieces, I put him together again, and I am the ONLY one who showed him that anyone can be loved, even if those closest to him have denied him love for a long time!" Mitchell yelled, stabbing a finger in Mike's chest at every point.

"Oh and it's not me who saw him for the last time, it was you. The moment he changes back we're leaving New Zealand. He said he wants to return to Bristol, and this is as good a time as any. And I wouldn't worry about JPR, he has the talent to make it an international company but it was only his dwindling loyalty in his family that's held him back."

"You won't take him." Mike hissed

"Try and stop me."

Mike punched him.

Mitchell's fangs dropped down as he turned with the momentum of the hit before leaping back at Mike, landing a hard blow his nose, causing a feeling of immense satisfaction to race through him when he heard a crunch. Mike followed through with a gut shot, before a jab to the jugular, which would have been a table turner if Mitchell actually had to breathe, however it still hurt like hell. Their hands shot out and clamped around the others necks almost simultaneously when

"ENOUGH!" the temperature in the room dropped about 20 degrees. Both men turned to look at Ty who was standing in the hallway, a thunderous expression on his face.

"If the pair of you are going to act like fucking children then that's how I'll treat you! Now the pair of you are to go sit in a corner, and don't you DARE move!" He roared, Höðr's presence blasting through with every word.

Mike scoffed but snapped his jaw shut when Ty turned to glare at him. "You will do exactly as I've instructed, otherwise you will never see Anders again. If either of you move or make so much as a sound, we'll know and he's gone." Anger dripped from his voice as he shoved a thumb over his shoulder towards a security camera. He waited until they had seated themselves in their original spots before storming back into the surgery, slamming the door behind him.

Both Mike and Mitchell glowered at the offending wall in front of them, their arms crossed as they slouched in their seats, Mike imagining how badly he could beat the vampire whilst Mitchell multitasked and imagined the slow torture he'd put Mike through, whilst also mentally preparing a list of what to do to get him and Anders out of the country, a plan he was now dead set on.


	7. Fears and Revelations

**As much as it breaks my heart I do not own the characters of Almighty Johnsons or Being Human, as much as I would like to!**

* * *

The silence in the waiting room was deafening, as it had been for the last half hour. Neither Mike nor Mitchell had moved, the vampire going so far as to deliberately stop breathing (just to annoy Mike) in order to plan their departure and listen for any noise from his lover, ready to barge in at any moment.

Finally though, the surgery door opened and Ty walked out. The pair were on their feet instantly, not daring to move further in case it made Ty follow through on his promise. He stopped in the doorway and looked between the two.

"Mitch" he said finally, jerking his head towards the surgery in unspoken permission to go to his partner. Mitchell flashed Mike a smirk before he moved, ducking around Ty to his destination. Ty watched Mitchell and waited till he shut the door before rounding on his brother.

"I'm his brother! I should have been in there first!" Mike yelled angrily, cutting Ty off when he went to speak.

"And Mitchell's his partner. Call him what you will Mike, his lover, boyfriend, spouse it doesn't matter. To Anders Mitchell is more important to him than his own family, which is your doing more than his by the way, and a fact you need to accept and quickly if you want Anders to stick around. Now," Ty said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, effectively blocking Mike from even attempting to get past "care to tell the class what happened earlier?"

"It's none of your business" Mike said, glowering at his younger brother.

"That's where you're wrong Mike" Ty snapped "you made it my business the moment you started insulting my friend and threatening to break him and my brother up. My promise still stands so you better think long and hard about what you're trying to achieve."

Mike clenched and unclenched his hands several times before he suddenly snapped.

"He's a fucking vampire Ty!"

"So?! We're not the only mythological beings alive! Get over it already!"

"He's using Anders! How can you not see that?!"

"The fuck would he be using him for?!"

"His own personal blood bank Ty! Fuck would you wake up from whatever spell he has you under and see him for what he really is! He's a monster! A monster that either needs to be sent far away from our family for good, or removed permanently!"

"So that's what this is really about isn't it. You want Mitchell away from Anders because you don't approve of them. It doesn't even have anything to do with the fact that they're two guys, it's the fact that Mitchell's bite is just as strong as his bark!"

"Mitchell can bark and bite like the dog he is all he likes, he's not getting Anders back, Odin will make sure of that!" Mike hissed at his younger brother, beyond furious he couldn't see the same monster he could.

"Anders will never leave Mitchell, Mike. Those two will follow each other to the ends of the earth if they have to. I've never seen Anders as happy or as carefree as he is when he's with Mitchell, and the only way you'd keep them apart is if you killed one of them."

"I'm not planning on killing him if I can help it, but if he doesn't leave our family alone then I'll do what I have to!"

Ty gaped at his brother, feeling slightly sick at what his brother just said. "You'd kill an innocent man, a man who had no choice in what he is, just like the rest of us? A man who has finally found some good in his life, someone to try and change for for the better? To change for our brother and in turn has made Anders a nicer person as well? You make me sick." He spat out disgusted.

Mike's shoulders slumped, all the fight draining out of him. he'd never thought about Mitchell's 'condition' as something he hadn't actually chosen, it was just so hard to see past the fangs and the blood and the eyes that it was easier to think of him as a blood-driven monster than an actual person.

"I just want him safe." Mike whispered in defeat.

Ty saw the fight go out of his brother and despite the anger that was coursing through his veins he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He knew Mikes concern for his brother was genuine, yes Anders could be a dick when he wanted to, and Mike never had any problem with showing just what he thought about that, but deep down he cared for Anders probably more than he did for Ty and Axl, he just had a difficult time showing it.

"Mike, I know you're worried about Anders, sometimes I am too but, I've never seen him happier." Ty said gently as he placed a hand on his brothers' shoulder. "I always thought this side of Anders had died when he turned 21, when he became Bragi, but according to Mitchell the dick of a brother was just a shield he created to stop us from hurting him. We mostly have the old Anders back; I want this Anders, not the other one. Besides, Anders is probably one of the safest people in the world now, Mitchell's ridiculously protective of him and would never let any harm come to him."

"How do I accept what he is? Then how do I even try to apologise?" Mike asked with a sigh, dropping into the nearest chair and running a hand through his hair.

"Look past the exterior and see him for the person he really is. And as for forgiveness, let me handle it ok?" Ty said, clapping his brother on the shoulder. "I'm going to get Mitchell then you can go see him."

Mike nodded, listening to his brothers retreating footsteps as he rubbed a hand across his eyes. How had all their lives become so complicated? In fact it was a miracle any of them had a shred of sanity left at this point. Ty seemed to believe Anders was safe, hell even Dawn did and she was mortal, so maybe he was over reacting just a little bit, after all since he'd met Mitchell yesterday all he'd seen from the vampire was affection and protectiveness towards Anders, not this blood-driven monster he'd convinced himself he was. All this was doing his head in, he needed a drink.

Ty returned, followed by Mitchell who glared at him.

"Go ahead Mike, Mitch take a seat." Ty said, steering the vampire towards a chair.

Mike nodded, avoiding eye contact with Mitchell before hurrying to the surgery.

He opened the closed over door, eyes falling on the unconscious lion. "Oh Ands..." He said quietly as he moved to the side of the bed. He immediately saw exactly where he'd been shot, a long line of white stitches closing the wounds were a stark contrast to the shaved patches of golden fur. "How bad?" He asked, looking at Carol who was currently combing out Anders mane.

"The shoulder one wasn't too bad, it winged him more than anything so it was only shallow but went straight through, that'll leave a big scar when he turns back. As for the abdominal one, that was trickier. It missed all the major organs so that was lucky, but it embedded in a hipbone so for the moment he may have trouble walking, let alone anything else. And it could be worse when he changes back so it's something you'll have to keep an eye on."

Mike nodded as he ran a hand gently over Anders face, amazed at how soft his fur and nose was. "He'll be fine once we get him to Michele, she'll heal him."

Carol let out a snort "I don't see what else she can do for him that I haven't already, I'm the Goddess of healing after all, not her."

Mike looked at her surprised. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound as though Michele can do a better job than you, it's just that Anders made a trip to Norway earlier in the year and brought back a branch from Yggdrasil which gives Michele healing powers, she's saved us a couple of times with it."

"Ah good old Sjöfn. Well in that case he'll be perfectly fine. Now if you stay here a moment I'm going to go grab a few things for you to give him for the pain, and to help keep his wounds clean until Michele can see him."

Mike nodded and she left the room. "Everything will be ok Anders, you'll see. We'll solve this in no time."

* * *

Mitchell dropped heavily into his chair, crossing his arms as he glared at Ty who had dropped into the chair next to him.

"Mike shouldn't be left alone with Anders Ty, I don't like it."

"No, it's Mike that you don't like, not Anders in that room with someone other than you."

"Well you wouldn't be saying that if you knew what he's threatening to do." Mitchell bit back angrily.

Ty rubbed his eyes tiredly "when did I become a councillor? What has he been threatening to do?" He asked, already knowing full well what his brother had been saying.

"He said that he'll take Anders from me, would have Odin order Anders to stay away or he'd be in pain whenever he came near me." Mitchell's hands trembled as he picked at a fraying thread in his gloves. "I can't lose him Ty" he whispered brokenly.

"You won't Mitch I promise." Ty soothed, "but I need you to listen to me. Mikes worried for Anders because he doesn't know you like I do yet. And I can guess at what Anders has told you about our family, about him, but underneath all the animosity between them Mike does care for Anders, he rarely shows it but he does truly care. I reminded Mike that you were like us, helpless to stop what happened to you, and despite your past are still a good person underneath. You might not ever be friends, but you don't have to worry about being separated because Mike doesn't want to hurt Anders any more than you do."

Mitchell nodded; still looking conflicted when Carol walked out of the surgery. Despite himself Mitchell's fingers twitched, his body desperately needing to go to Anders and make sure Mike hadn't done anything to keep them apart.

He was about ready to race to Anders to make sure Mike hadn't hurt him when Carol returned and waved them over. He ran to the room, ignoring Ty's sigh as he dashed through the door, relaxing considerably when he saw Mike sitting there stroking Anders mane, although part of him still bristled at the fact Mike was touching him, let alone anywhere near him.

"Ok so I only gave him a general anaesthetic and have given him something to wake him, so he'll start coming round in half an hour or so and should be fully awake in an hour. Once he's awake I've got a couple of things here for you to help numb the pain if he shows any signs of extreme discomfort, it won't get rid of it completely but it will lessen it. I'd prefer it if you didn't use it at all as he'll be fine once you get him to Michele and it will allow him to work the drugs out of his system but that will be your call. Monitor him and base your decisions on that but if he starts getting violent then definitely give him something." Carol said as she handed a small bottle to Ty.

"They're a lozenge and they dissolve quickly on the tongue, give them about 5 minutes to work ok? Now there's also a needle a thread, I showed Ty how to do stitches because if he panics he could tear his open and you'll need someone to redo them if you don't want him to bleed out."

She gave Anders face one last scratch before looking at the three men. "Other than that you're good to go. Any questions?"


	8. Time To Go Home

**As much as it breaks my heart I do not own the characters of Almighty Johnsons or Being Human, as much as I would like to!**

* * *

In no time at all the four of them had Anders wheeled out and loaded into the back of the car, Mitchell climbing in with him and resting Anders head on his lap so he could keep a physical connection to the man he loved. He'd never admit it but seeing Anders lying there bleeding in the bush, in so much pain and now unconscious utterly terrified him, he just couldn't stop thinking about how close he'd come to losing him, and he had no clue as to how badly this had affected his mental state to stay human. For all they knew he was lost to them and that was something he refused to accept.

He ran his fingers through Anders mane watching as Mike and Ty climbed into the car, Mike winding the window down to talk to Carol who had approached the driver's side.

"When he wakes up try not to be too loud or smother him too much, he'll still be sluggish and confused and is likely to get aggressive if he feels overwhelmed. Just let him come around in his own time ok? And you've got the meds in case he becomes too hostile." Carol said as she leaned in the window looking directly at Mitchell.

The vampire nodded, looking at the vet with a small smile. "Thank you, for everything you've done for him. Without you I don't know what we would have done."

"That's alright," Carol said with a smile, "I rarely get Gods in this neck of the woods so it's always good to see some of my own kind. Give me a call when it's resolved yeah?"

Mitchell nodded, it was the least he could do.

Satisfied, Carol gave a nod and tapped the door before stepping away. Mike turned the car, him and Ty tooting and waving as they headed down the drive.

* * *

By the time they reached the campsite Anders had started twitching in his sleep, letting out quiet whines and chuffs as his body started feeling its injuries again. Mitchell had kept up a steady stream of pats to try and soothe both his lion and himself, but hearing Anders in pain was slowly breaking his heart.

Upon arrival at the campsite Ty let out a sigh, shaking his head and Mike let out a groan. "I leave them alone for five minutes..."

Mitchell slid out from under Anders head to kneel up and peer through the windscreen. What he saw made him growl in frustration. In the time they'd been go Olaf and Axl were meant to have packed their site and loaded everything into the trailer so all they had to do was hook up and leave. Instead, it looked as though World War three had broken out in their absence. The tent was half standing, bags and groceries were scattered everywhere, the camp chairs were upside down and Olaf and Axl where standing in the middle of it all with sheepish expressions on their faces.

Mike stopped the car at the edge of the track, not wanting to run anything over that belonged to Anders and Mitchell, but wondering if they'd overlook flattened items in favour of him running his idiot grandfather and brother over.

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose and took several deep breaths. "I swear if those two ever grow brains they'll be the death of us." He huffed before climbing out of the car.

"What happened?" Mike asked in annoyance as Ty and Mitchell climbed out of the car and joined him in walking over to the embarrassed pair.

"Um, we had a few issues with packing?" Axl said, making it sound like a question more than a statement.

Mike fixed his youngest brother with a deadpanned stare. "Ya don't say?"

"What of the hunters?" Ty asked, "have you seen them."

Olaf shook his head. "Haven't seen or heard them, so either they're still out cold or they're steering clear of us and licking their wounds."

"We need to get a move on, I want Anders healed tonight and i won't let you guys slow me down." Mitchell said, already moving to pick items up off the ground and shove them into the closest bags.

"You heard him." Mike said, and together the five of them set about packing everything up and loading it into the trailer.

Much to Mitchell's annoyance it took them longer to pack up then it had to set up. This was mainly due to the fact that everything had spread a ridiculous distance in Olaf and Axl's first pack up attempt, and locating every last thing took favour of having to do a return trip if they discovered something missing.

To make matters worse, or better depending on who you talked to, Anders had woken. At first Mitchell had been relieved when Mike called out saying Anders was awake after moving the car back to its original spot, but it soon became clear that something had changed with his golden God.

Axl had gone bounding over, Ty hot on his heels to try keep Anders calm, only to have Anders hiss and swipe at the pair the moment the boot opened. The others froze, staring at the car in shock at Anders reaction as Axl scrambled away from his brother, and even Ty backed up when Anders snarled and swiped at him.

"It's just the pain that's making him angry" Mitchell heard Ty saying as he raced over. He stopped in front of the open boot and looked Anders over. Anders was lying there watching him with a snarl on his face, blue eyes darting between him and the Gods just behind him.

"Anders," Mitchell said soothingly as he reached out a hand to try and pat him, only to pull it back quickly as Anders took a swipe at him, letting out another hiss.

"Mitch you ok?" Ty asked worriedly, noticing the light trail of blood on the vampires hand from where a claw had scratched him.

"I'm good, but I need you all to back off while i deal with him. Keep packing up, we need to get out of here as i think we're losing him."

Mitchell waited for the others to leave before he rounded on the lion who still had a snarl on his face. Mitchell brought the vampire forward, matching Anders snarl for snarl, hiss for hiss. This time round though Anders didn't back down. Mitchell would have been impressed if the situation wasn't so dire, there was barely any recognition in the eyes he'd always get lost in. He changed tactic, if Anders couldn't recognise him from a distance, he'd have to recognise him up close.

Mitchell climbed into the boot, resting on his knees in front of him. Anders swiped at him, his claws raking across Mitchell's chest leaving deep gouges but still the vampire didn't flinch, in annoyance Anders swiped again, this time aiming for his face only to have Mitchell grab his paw and hold it there. Anders hissed and tried to pull his paw back but Mitchell refused to let go. Anders growled at the vampire, baring his teeth despite the pain he was probably in. Mitchell's grin was feral as he lowered himself so they were face to face, and he unleashed his own hisses and snarls, making sure his eyes were as black as possible and drawing his lips back, exposing his elongated canines.

They were at it for five minutes before Anders eventually let out a whine and ducked his head submissively. Mitchell stayed holding his paw until Anders let out a pained whine causing his eyes to snap back to their chocolate brown when he realised the paw he held was the same one that had been injured. He quickly lowered the paw and stroked Anders face, pleased that he nuzzled into his hand but wincing when he saw the blood trickling out of the reopened wound.

"Ty I need your help, Anders tore open his stitches." Mitchell called calmly, loud enough to get the God's attention but low enough not to stress Anders out. Ty came over and it took a while to convince Anders to let Ty near him without being hostile. In the end Mitchell lay down in front of him, snuggling as close as possible and murmuring sweet nothing's to keep him occupied whilst Ty numbed the area and set about fixing the stitches.

Whilst Ty and Mitchell were busy helping Anders, Mike, Olaf and Axl were in the last stages of the clear up. They had checked, packed and arranged all their belongings and were moving the last of it into the trailer. Once everything was strapped down Mike walked over to the pair in the back of the car.

"So, how's he doing?"

Ty cut the end of the stitches and gave Anders head a pat before slipping out of the car. "He should be fine now; I think he freaked out with Axl racing over, but…" He sighed, looking at the pair in the back before looking at Mike again, "Mitchell thinks Anders human mind is deteriorating faster than Ingrid said it would, and I think I agree. He didn't recognise any of us, not even Mitchell and it took some time before he could get close to him. We need to figure this out Mike, why he changed because I don't want to lose him."

Mike nodded. "I know Ty. We're packed up here so all we need to do is hook the trailer up and go. The sooner we get him healed the sooner we can focus solely on him. That was the plan for here, but plans change."

"Agreed. I'll reverse the car so we can hook up and get out of here."

Mike agreed and handed his brother the keys. Soon enough the trailer was hooked up to the car and all the Johnsons piled into the car into their original spots from the drive up, all except Mitchell who chose to stay in the back with Anders.

* * *

The trip back to Auckland was relatively uneventful, they avoided stopping as Anders slept the whole way due to some lasting effects of the drugs, and Mike just wanted to get back to Michele. However Anders sleeping didn't stop them from having fun, the Johnsons all talking about whatever came to mind, something they rarely did these days, and it was only until Ty went to offer Mitchell some water that the conversation changed to conspiring whispers.

Ty had turned around, only to find Mitchell fast asleep with his face buried in Anders mane, whilst said lion had his arm wrapped tight around the vampire. Mike pulled over gently so he could view the photos the others had taken silently, amidst fits of barely suppressed sniggers about perfect blackmail material. When they had plenty of photos and several videos Mike pulled back onto the road and they drove the final stretch to Auckland.

* * *

The setting sun saw a car and trailer pulling up to the back of the Johnson bar, and Ty sent a text off Mike's phone to Michele to tell her they'd arrived and would meet her there.

"Mitchell, time to wake up bro." Ty called, leaning over the back of the seat to shake the vampire awake.

"Mmfh, wa'?" Mitchell said as he jolted awake at the touch, rubbing at his eyes. "What happened? Where are we?"

"At the bar dolly daydreams." Olaf said cheerily, grinning at the sleep tousled hair that slowly rose from the boot of the car.

"Seriously? I fell asleep?!" Mitchell asked shocked when he looked out the window.

"You sure did! Come on, time to wake Anders and get him inside." Ty said as he climbed out of the car.

Mitchell shook Anders awake relatively easily and popped the boot open, scrambling out and tugging on the golden mane to encourage Anders to follow him. Mitchell, Ty, Olaf and Axl stood nearby to make sure he could get out and walk inside ok without falling and hurting himself whilst Mike reversed and parked around the front. As he climbed out of the car he glanced up the street as he turned towards the bar, before double taking and spinning back. There, not too further up was an Animal Welfare van. Mike frowned, it was only shops and the like around this area, so why would there be…

A foreign smell hit his nose and he turned his head, eyes widening when he realised it was coming from the bar. He slammed the door shut and locked the car before he sprinted across the street, crashing through the front door the exact same moment as the others entered from the back.

"Well well well. I think you have some explaining to do Mr Johnson."


	9. Danger Of Another Kind

**As much as it breaks my heart I do not own the characters of Almighty Johnsons or Being Human, as much as I would like to!**

* * *

Mitchell froze when Mike burst through the door, his gaze focussed solely on the four men standing in the middle of the room, two Animal Welfare Officers who were currently holding a lasso and some rope, and two men in a suit, one of which Mitchell could have sworn he'd seen before.

He was also furious with himself that he hadn't picked up on the foreign scents in the bar, but having his nose shoved in Anders mane for the past three hours meant the smell of his lion had filled his nose and was taking a while to disappear.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Mike hissed, eyeing the blond man in the centre of the group.

"Now now Mikkal, you didn't really think I wouldn't keep a spare key to my old bar now did you?" Colin asked smugly, dangling a key from its chain for them all to see.

"What are you trying to do Colin?" Mike asked in a hard voice, edging his way to his brothers and Mitchell without taking his eye off the small group in the centre of the room.

Colin, Mitchell realised with a groan. No wonder he was familiar, he'd hassled Anders several times over the past few weeks about PR stuff for his campaign; in fact Mitchell knew that if Anders had dealt with Colin that day he'd get a hard fucking that night in order for Anders to get all the stress out of his system, knowledge he secretly relished.

"Well you see, I was intending to go see everyone's favourite blond Johnson first thing this morning after I had a brain wave, however when sitting in the car arranging all my notes this rabid thing," he said pointing at Anders who was being unsuccessfully hidden behind everyone "pranced out onto the deck of Anders apartment and roared, and as a candidate for the spot of Auckland's Mayor I knew it was my responsibility to protect the good people of Auckland from a carnivorous beast like this one."

Mitchell winced, he knew he'd guessed correctly to being watched and now Anders could pay the price for his carelessness. "You have no idea what you're talking about Gunderson." He growled, placing a protective hand on Anders head when he nudged his leg with his nose.

"Well if it isn't Anders little lapdog, I'm surprised you're still here." Colin sneered, grinning viciously when Mitchell let out a growl.

"Ah ah careful now, you don't want these boys to restrain you now do you? Might be a tad embarrassing, but slightly arousing if I do say so myself."

The dark headed man standing next to Colin cleared his throat as he shifted uncomfortably. "Mr Gunderson, you claimed to know about an illegal wild animal, I've seen it and now we're going to act so I'd appreciate it if you kept your sexual preferences to yourself."

"My apologies Michael!" Colin said clapping the man on the shoulder heartily. "This is Michael Stone and he'll be in charge of removing this beasty and either having him put down or relocated to a zoo."

"Putting him down will depend on his behaviour towards us and other lions at Auckland Zoo, however aside from all that we'll be issuing you all with a lawsuit for illegal possession of a dangerous and endangered animal in a densely populated area -"

"WHAT?!" The Johnsons and Mitchell all roared in disbelief.

"You can't be serious -"

"He'd never harm anyone -"

"You won't touch hi- NO!" Mitchell yelled, leaping forward in terror.

Anders had skittered away from behind them all in fright at the sudden outbursts of yelling and moved for the dark corner of the bar, unfortunately it was also straight towards the two Animal Welfare men who were already getting ready to lasso him before Mitchell ran towards him.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" Mike roared, and everybody did, Ty, Olaf and Axl all lunging on Mitchell to hold him back and stop him from making matters worse.

"Listen here Mr Johnson," Michael said angrily "He is coming with us. We won't put him down if we can help it, but he is a hostile animal and if we can't control him we'll be left with no choice." He gave a nod to the two men who swiftly looped the rope around his neck and started tugging Anders away from Mitchell's outstretched hands.

Anders started struggling against his binding, snarling, hissing and swiping at the men who were slowly dragging him away and to the Johnsons horror they all noticed blood trickling onto the floor from the stitches he'd opened once more.

"NO! STOP!" Mitchell cried, yanking out of the grasp of the three Gods and hurtling himself at the struggling cat.

"We might have to sedate him!" One of the officers shouted above the snarls.

Mitchell threw himself at Anders and wrapped his arms around his neck, glaring at the men who were trying to drag him away.

Mike stood there, hands clutching his head looking horrified at what was happening. He was watching his brother being taken away before his very eyes and Colin just standing there with a smug smile on his face. If he didn't say something now, if he didn't try and protect and save his brother they'd lose him for good.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" he roared again. Once more the room froze, but this time he spoke up. "Now you listen to me Stone. We are not criminals, never have been never will be. This lion, he wasn't brought into the country illegally. My brother Anders, an old friend of his runs a wild life reserve further down country, this lion here, he was sick when he was born and wasn't expected to survive. So Anders took him in to help look after him as a nasty bug was sweeping through the other animals and they didn't want to expose him to anything else." Mike bluffed, he refused to look at the others in case it gave him away, but he knew that he had one shot to make this right.

"Only thing is he never went back to the park, Anders couldn't let him go as he loved him too much. Instead he brought some land just outside the city where he put in a secure fence, lots of deer and let him run free. This is the first time he's been brought into the city as the land he normally lives in is getting treated for some disease, and Anders didn't want to run the risk of him getting sick."

Michael looked at him levelly. "If, what you said was even remotely true, where is Anders Johnson now? Why were all of you at his flat but not him?"

"He asked us to stay at his and look after this guy." Ty butted in quickly, "He's been meeting up with several different keepers from other zoo's as he decided it was time to give him up, put him somewhere where he can breed and have his own family."

"Please," Mitchell begged quietly. "He's never hostile, he's just stressed as he got injured earlier today by some hunters in a hunting reserve we took him to that was supposed to be closed."

Sudden inspiration struck Mike then, and he knew that if Anders could do this all the time, then he should be able to as well "I know that this all sounds far-fetched," he started, looking Michael in the eye, "it's impossible even, but I bet that you'll all realise this is just like that Christian the Lion story, and you'll let us handle this without taking it further or filing any paperwork."

They all watched with baited breath as the three men's eyes clouded over momentarily. "Your brother is looking into alternative care for him you say?" Michael clarified. They all nodded crossing their fingers behind their backs.

"Well," Michael said slowly, "I guess we can hold off for a few days, at least until your brother returns and we can talk to him. As long as you can promise he'll be nowhere near the public?"

"We promise; the bar will be closed until we can get him back to his reserve." Mike said with the others all nodding rapidly in agreement.

"Well then, I suppose we should be going." Michael said giving a nod to the other two men. They looked at each other before shrugging and dropping the rope they held, preferring to keep all their limbs intact for the time being.

They all watched as the three men made their way over to the front door, Michael pausing to look back. "Are you coming Mr Gunderson?"

"No no, I think I'll stay and talk to these lads. Good friends of mine you see."

"Righto, we'll see you all in a few days." And with that final parting he was gone.

Mike let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, turning to glare at Colin when he began to clap slowly.

"Well well Mikkal aren't you full of surprises! Using Ullr to ensure you got what you wanted, and here I thought Bragi was the God of words. Very clever, I'm impressed."

"You piece of shit! Do you know what could have happened if they'd taken him away?" Mike snapped.

"Your pet would be rooting every day with every lioness he came across no doubt."

"It's Anders you fuckwit!" Ty hissed as Mitchell loosened the noose around Anders neck, trembling as he whispered to him gently to calm him down. "He changed into a lion overnight. We're trying to figure out how to turn him back and you almost cost us our brother!"

"Well forgive me for not reading Norse God Daily! Well, he's all but useless to me for the time being so let me know when he changes back little minions." And with that he strode to the door which burst open just before he reached it.

"I'm her- What the fuck are you doing here?" Michele asked in disgust.

"Well if it isn't my naughty nurse!" Colin exclaimed as he leered at her.

Michele looked at him before lifting her leg and kicking him in the crotch. "I don't know what's going on but if you're here, you probably deserved that." She said in a sickly sweet voice and sauntered through the door leaving Colin on his knees as he shook in pain.

"Oh thank God!" Mike exclaimed as he moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'll get Yggdrasil." Michele said softly as she glanced at the vampire lion tangle on the floor.

Mike nodded and watched her race up the stairs, thanking his pantheon for her arriving when she did. He turned around and approached Mitchell and Anders slowly. "Do you think he's calm enough for Michele to get close to him?" He asked the stressed vampire gently.

Mitchell pressed his face into Anders fur and inhaled deeply before looking at Mike "I think he'll be ok, but I'll keep him occupied all the same."

Mike nodded and looked at Michele who had appeared at his side, Yggdrasil clutched in her hand. Mitchell slid himself on the floor until he was face to face with Anders, Ty kneeling down at Anders side so he wouldn't be able to turn his head and attack Michele if she hurt him.

Michele crouched next to Anders and hummed when she saw his wounds. "Only you could attract more trouble than your family combined" she said as she shook her head, all of them chuckling when Anders grumbled as though he was agreeing with her.

Michele took a deep breath before placing her hand carefully on his shoulder wound. She soon moved to the wound further down, smiling to herself as she felt Yggdrasil's powers healing the lion. Eventually she sat back on her haunches, giving Mitchell a grin before she poked and prodded the now healed areas. "Well it was easier than I thought it would be, he's as good as new all things considered."

She took the hand Mike offered and allowed him to haul her to her feet. "The rest is up to him now, he should be fine when he changes back but I can give him another check-up just to be safe."

Relieved Mitchell nodded, before looking at Michele hopefully. "You weren't able to pick anything up about his mental state were you?" He deflated when she shook her head.

"Sorry Mitchell, I don't think even Yggdrasil can heal psychological deterioration."

"It was worth a shot Mitch." Ty said sympathetically as he placed a hand on the vampires shoulder. "So, what do we do now?" he asked the group.

"We need to figure out where he's going to stay for the night to start off with and then I guess we'll just hang around here for the rest of the night. Get some takeaways, have a few beers, just hang out I guess." Mike said as he headed behind the counter and started pulling out takeaway menus.

"He's coming back to the apartment as I'd rather he was comfortable for the night and somewhere familiar for him." Mitchell replied as he scratched Anders behind the ears and earning himself a hearty purr.

Mike opened his mouth to argue, but remembering the talk he'd had with Ty about trying to accept Mitchell he decided against it, visibly shocking the vampire.

Anders stretched out on the floor before pushing himself up and doing several laps around the bar, chuffing slightly when he could walk normally. He trotted back to Mitchell and pushed the kneeling vampire flat with his nose before licking his face enthusiastically. When he was satisfied he circled next to Mitchell a few times before flopping down next to him, resting his head on his chest happily.

Everyone looked at Anders in surprise before bursting out laughing, the others all moving off to grab a beer from Mike and browse the dinner options. Mitchell stayed on the floor looking at Anders with a raised brow, rolling his eyes and scratching behind Anders ears when he purred louder.

"You're spoilt you are." Mitchell said with a huff as he wiggled underneath the cat, managing to get himself into an upright position so he could spread his legs on either side of Anders body and keep his head in his lap.

* * *

Several hours passed before Mitchell decided it was time for them to head home, taking his cue from Anders drooping eyelids. Dawn and the other Goddesses had joined them not too long after Anders had been healed, Dawn fretting over the lion when she learnt he'd been shot much to Mitchell and Ty's amusement. She'd brought a large platter of meat for Anders to munch on which he did happily whilst everyone else enjoyed pizza and Chinese.

Now that it was sufficiently dark Ty, Mike and Mitchell snuck Anders out to the car, not bothering to bring it to the front door as there was no one around. Once they had Anders inside they drove off to the apartment.

When they arrived Mike raced to their apartment and opened the door, calling Ty to let him know they were clear. He jumped out of the way as Mitchell and Anders came sprinting down the hallway, Mitchell grinning like an idiot as they barrelled through the door.

Ty rolled his eyes as he brought up the rear, mumbling something about show-offs at the retreating backs "So will you two be alright?" He asked as he shut the door behind him and Mike.

Mitchell watched Anders pad around the apartment, sniffing at different pieces of furniture before coming to a stop in front of the fish tank, cocking his head as he watched them swim lazily about. "We'll be fine." He said with a smile.

"Call us in the morning yeah? We'll come get you if he starts getting fidgety." Mike said as he gave Anders a quick scratch behind the ears before opening the front door again.

"Um, sure will do." Mitchell replied slightly perplexed and Mikes changed attitude towards him.

He and Ty watched Mike exit the apartment before Ty turned to him. "I talked him round, just like I said." He said with a grin, dropping a kiss on Anders forehead before following his older brother, shutting the door softly.

"Come on then," Mitchell said as he pulled out the fish food. "Let's feed these guys and get to bed, I've had way too much excitement for one day."

Anders watched as Mitchell shook some fish flakes into the tank, batting lightly at the glass and letting out a small whine as they swam around before following Mitchell towards the bedroom. Anders immediately leapt onto the bed, flopping down on his own side and letting out a loud yawn. Mitchell grinned before slipping under the sheets and planting a soft kiss to the velvety nose.

"Night Anders," he whispered. "I love you."

Anders nosed at his face before wrapping a paw around the vampire and pulling him flush against his chest, allowing Mitchell to bury his hands and nose into the fur as they held onto each other, drifting off to sleep.


	10. Home

**As much as it breaks my heart I do not own the characters of Almighty Johnsons or Being Human, as much as I would like to!**

* * *

A warm and fuzzy feeling in his stomach brought Mitchell back from unconsciousness. He stirred slightly, moaning softly at the warmth spreading through his body and moved his arm towards the opposite side of the bed to tangle his fingers in Anders fur.

Only he clutched at empty air. He turned his head to the side and cracked his eyes open, frowning at the lack of a certain warm animal. Before he could do anything else he gasped at the warmth that surrounded him below. He turned his head to look down the bed and felt his jaw drop.

Anders was lying on his stomach with Mitchell's dick in his mouth, looking up at him from behind his eyelashes and a smirk playing on his lips. Using his hands he worked Mitchell, moving his hand up and down, flicking his tongue in the slit and running his thumb under the skin until he came hard down the Gods throat, clearly Anders hadn't just started.

When Anders had finished milking Mitchell for all he had he placed a loving kiss on the tip before crawling up the bed. He straddled Mitchell with a smirk before leaning forward and devouring the panting vampire's mouth, tangling his fingers in the dark curls and pulling himself as close to him as he could.

Mitchell moaned into the kiss, trying to get his breath back as he let Anders ravage his mouth. He wanted to talk but he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting his mouth back any time soon.

Eventually Anders pulled away and he flopped ungracefully on top of the vampire.

"Good morning sexy." Anders said with a smirk, his voice slightly deeper than normal.

"Morning. You're... You're you!" Mitchell whispered in amazement.

Anders hummed in agreement, although to Mitchell it sounded suspiciously like a purr.

"When did you, you know?" Mitchell asked as he ran his hands through the golden curls, Anders leaning in to the touch happily.

"Well I woke 'bout half an hour ago, went to the bathroom and it was only when I looked in the mirror that I realised I'd changed back." Anders said as he rubbed his forehead against Mitchell's chin.

Mitchell lay still as Anders rubbed against him. His behaviour was rather confusing so he asked "you ok babe?"

Anders huffed and looked Mitchell in the eye. "I think there's a few residual effects from changing back and I'm not sure the lion instincts have completely faded."

"So what does that mean? You're still craving raw meat or you have a need to mark your territory?" Mitchell asked with a grin, moaning when Anders ground against him.

"It means," Anders said as he licked a line up Mitchell's neck before looking at him hungrily. "That I currently feel like I have unlimited energy, and what better way to get rid of it than to 'mark my territory' as you put it."

Mitchell smirked before grinding up against the God. "Mark me then my fierce lion."

"With pleasure" was the response he got before his mouth was devoured again.

* * *

Three hours and five rounds of some of the most mind blowing sex Mitchell was sure he'd ever had later, he found himself standing in the kitchen in just his jeans cooking up a large helping of bacon, eggs pancakes and orange juice that he'd picked up between sessions, whilst Anders was showering to wash off the chocolate sauce and whipped cream that Mitchell had found in the cupboards and put to good use for their last round.

There was a knock at the door and Mitchell went and opened it, standing aside to let the Gods and Dawn in.

"Morning!" Mitchell said as he went back to his cooking, moaning at the taste of bacon he'd just sampled.

"Mm that smells divine!" Olaf said as he followed his nose to the kitchen. "There's heaps here, care to share?"

"Nope." Mitchell said as he smacked Olaf's hand away from the frying pan.

"Olaf, Ty just did a mass cook up at his, you can't seriously tell me you're still hungry after putting away three large plates of food?"

"A man can never have too much food Mike." Olaf said forlornly.

"You're unbelievable." Mike responded shaking his head.

"Besides, that food is for me." A new voice said making the Johnson's and Dawn spin in shock whilst Mitchell just smirked as he served up their breakfast.

Anders was leaning against the doorframe of the hallway looking at the others smugly as they all stood there, mouths opening and closing in shock.

"Babe I don't recall getting new human sized fish do you?" He asked as he walked over to the counter, pulling Mitchell's face towards him and placing a gentle kiss on the vampire's nose. "This smells amazing!"

"You're very welcome." Mitchell said with a grin, copying his lover by sitting in one of the bar stools and turning to pull the God's back to his chest, facing the others as they all talked.

"But, How? When? You... Why didn't you call?!" Ty stuttered in shock.

Anders grinned at his brother before taking a bite of bacon. "Do you really think I'd want to miss out on seeing your reactions rather than hearing them? And as for when I turned back, like I told Mitch I'm pretty sure it was sometime this morning."

"How much do you remember?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Well Dawnsie I remember most of what happened, although the memories are a bit weird, it feels as though I was looking through a filter rather than my own eyes. It's all pretty blurry after entering the forest and it only starts to clear once I woke up when we got back to the bar, although I do remember feeling pretty angry when I woke the first time in the car." Anders said as he chewed thoughtfully. "S'was weird though, I felt closer to the lion as time went on, accepting the natural instincts was significantly less painful than trying to resist them."

"I'm guessing you're still feeling a few effects from your transformation?" Olaf asked, grinning at the blush that appeared on Mitchell's face.

"Oh yeah, and we spent a good few hours trying to work some of them out." Anders said as he laughed at the disgusted looks on his brother's faces and the groans from Mitchell and Dawn.

"You'll most likely suffer from them for the next week or so as your mind heals from the deteriorative damage caused by the combination of yours and the lions mind."

"Do you know why you changed?" Axl asked with a sigh, he was far too used to his brothers shit to care anymore.

"Ah." Anders said "that." He looked at Mike when he next spoke.

"I changed back because of you, more specifically you're words. It's like I told you the other day, you rely far too much on my powers to get you out of trouble, yet when I'm indisposed you can practically do what I do, just with more of a twist. If my memory and hearing serves me correctly I believe that you made a bet who whoever-he-was that was with you would believe you about me, essentially saving me." Anders cocked an eyebrow at his brother.

"You can be incredibly hypercritical when you want to be Mike, you accuse me of using my powers yet encourage me to use them when it's convenient for you and judge me alongside your refusal to use your powers because of one bad experience. The difference between you and me is that I've learnt how to use my powers and can control them in many different situations. Ullr doesn't just have to be the God of games; he can do other things if you just learn to control yourself. And treating me as your brother rather than a permanent inconvenience wouldn't kill you either."

Everyone looked between Anders and Mike with baited breaths, not sure what the reaction would be.

"You're right Ands." Mike said quietly "We use you far too much and I won't deny that I tend to struggle separating you and Bragi sometimes. I promise I'll try my best to see the different person you've become, the Anders we thought was long gone." He said glancing at Ty.

"And you're right, you're family and no matter how much you might piss me off I need to remember that brothers should stick together. And about Mitchell? Ty was right, i think he's the best thing to have ever happened to you and I'm proud of you and who you're becoming. Never thought I'd say that again about you, but I am." He clapped Anders on the shoulder.

Anders looked at Mike weirdly. "I'm so glad you stopped talking because I was beginning to think you were gay."

Mike rolled his eyes before slapping him on the back of the head.

"Well now that everything's back to normal, I have a holiday to reschedule and a boyfriend's brains to blow before we go."

Anders had never seen his brothers clear out so fast in his life. He followed them to the door and happily accepted the hug and kiss Dawn gave him before shutting the door behind him. He turned to look at his lover who was standing not too far behind him.

"So," Mitchell said. "Way to kill a moment. And how do we go about rescheduling this holiday."

"There'll be more moments I'm sure. And I fixed it all this morning in that half hour before you woke. Pick up is in three hours, we're all packed so..." Anders stalked up to Mitchell before, moving like lightning he ducked and grabbed Mitchell around the legs and hefting him across the shoulder, the vampire letting out a shout as his feet left the ground.

"Olaf said this'll last for a week so I plan on making the most of it."

Carrying the laughing vampire to their room, he couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to have the life and have the vampire he had now.

And he knew he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
